Garden of Time and Space: Angel of Light
by 15lives
Summary: A Dark evil has come and now seeks the Angel of Light. Six New Tamers must go to differnt Times and differnt worlds and get help from great Heros in order to stop it. This is were the Adventure begins!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

This is my first fanfic so I hope you will like the story as it gose on.

This story starts in a different dimension and Time which go by different rules this is to help understand.

Hope you enjoy.  
**_**

Prologue

The Digital World a place where Digimon also known as Digital Monster live.

The Digimon come in many shape and sizes, some come in beast from some come in human from and many more.

All Digimon species are classified into three attributes – Vaccine, Data, and Virus. Most evil Digimon are Virus attribute (not all of them are evil) and Vaccine are good.

The human world and the digital world were separate at one time but on the year 2000 a group of four children were called to the digital world to save it from great evil.

Each of the kids were partner with a Digimon and given a small device known as a Digivice which would help their Digimon Digivolve to the next Level.

Digimon have different level.

Baby level is the first.

In-Training level can also be called Baby 2

Rookie level can also be called Child and is stronger than the In-Training level.

Champion level can also be called Adult and is a much stronger and helpful in dangerous situation.

Ultimate level is a perfect form that is far more stronger and it is a level that most digimon can't reatch.

Mega level is the Highest level and the most powerful which only the strongest can digimon can get to.

There is a more powerful level then Mega but that is VERY RARE.

The Digivice can also detect Digimon from a distance as it can tell what their level are.

The Kids became known as Digimon Tamers.

The Digimon Tamers have a strong inner power which can be used thought there Digivice to make their Digimon even stronger.

After a long and dangerous adventure the Digimon Tamers defeated the great evil that try to destroy the Digital World as well as the Real World.

After their adventure was over the Digimon Tamers had to go back to the Real World and say good bye to their Digimon friends. The Digital World was once again peaceful.

But that didn't last long because the same evil they defeated somehow came back and it was more powerful than before. It kidnapped children with beautiful dreams and used them for its evil plan.

The Tamers were once again called to the Digital World to save it from the great evil that had return and to save the kidnap kids.

Then one day in the Real World on the morning of the New Year the sky was filled with dark and evil demons that were lead by a big demon that couldn't be seen.

Then a knight in silver armor and with pure white wings came and defeated the demons. The morning light then became more beautiful than ever before and the Knight disappeared and six beautiful stars were seen on the next night.

The stars were in a circle formation and each had a different color Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, and White.

The Tamers saved the Digital World and saved the kidnap kids and bought them safely home. The Tamers also found a way to go between worlds whenever they want.

Many people have seen that battle between the Silver Knight and the demons and ever since then the digital world had been well known to the entire world.

For many years the Real World and Digital World had been in peace.

However that didn't last because over the years evil Digimon that were hiding were slowly getting stronger and evil humans were plotting to use Digimon as weapons.

Now that the world knew of Digimon many more kids became Tamers and new teams were made all around the world.

By the year 2500 a rescue service was made that has Tamers who works on protecting the innocent people from evil Digimon and evil humans who would use Digimon as tools.

Every rescue service has a headquarters all around the world as well as scientist who make gadgets for the Tamers to use on their mission.

The scientist made portals that could be used to go to the Digital World.

In a place called Neo City the rescue service there is called **NCRS** which stand for Neo City Rescue Service. They also wear uniforms that are like future police uniforms and each member can chose their own color but the strongest members are allowed to wear silver uniforms. The silver color uniforms are worn in honor of the Silver Knight.

In the year 2858 a new group of strong Tamers were partner with a powerful group of Digimon know as The Royal Knights they are knights of Justice who only chose those with a strong enough inner power. There greatest enemy are The Seven Demon Lords evil Digimon which each represent one of the seven deadly sin.

When a Tamer of a Royal Knight power becomes weak or the Tamer passes away the Royal Knight they are partnered with must say goodbye to their Tamer and find a new Tamer that is strong enough to be there partner. However they don't forget their former partner they will remember each and every one of them**.**

On the year 3000 one of the biggest adventure is about to begin. Very soon six new tamers will travel though time and space and go to different dimensions and will meet many allies and face many evil forces**. **

They will enter a place that has existed in a different time and space and has existed since the Beginning of Time and The End of Time**. **

**The Garden of Time and Space  
_**

So that the start of this story. In the first chapter you will know the two of lead characters.

The Adventure is going to be a really long ride.

Hope you will enjoy.

P.S. the Digivices are the same modal as the ones from Digimon Savers.


	2. Love at first Sight

I don't own digimon our any of the many characters you might know in the future... well the past in this story.

This is where most of the main characters come out.  
_

** Garden of Time and Space: Angel of Light**

**Hidden Evil Arc**

**Chapter 1 Love at First Sight**

**Crystal Lake: June 23 3000 6:00am**

As the sun was raising a boy with dark brown hair (which was a little spiking) and blue eyes got up early and got out of his family Lake House to go out swimming in the lake.

The boy family came to this beautiful lake every year and the boy like that idea since he had always love nature and a lot of places had so much technology. The Lake was one of few places that still had a lot of nature.

The boy family owns the land around the lake so they make sure the lake keeps its beautiful nature.

The family Lake House is a beautiful two story white building which his family was sleeping at the moment.

The boy ran down the trail leading to the lake and when he got there he took off his shoes and shirt and jump in the water with only his gray trunks and silver goggles (which he likes to wear a lot).

The boy swim under water for a few seconds and when he came up for air he saw a root of a long root of a tree in the water and sitting on the root was a girl with very long blond hair and light blue eyes wearing a simple white dress. She looked the same age as him.

She was only wearing that dress and her feet were in the water it looked like she was also drawing a picture in a sketchbook.

When the boy came up for air the girl saw him.

Then a strange feeling was rising up when he first saw this girl.

The girl felt the same way when she first saw him.

For a few seconds they were just staring at each other with that strange feeling.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked while still staring at the girl.

"Drawing the lake, It's beautiful when the sun is rising" The girl said in a very soft voice.

The boy took his goggles from his eyes to his forehead and saw the girl more clearly.

"What you're name?" The boy asked.

"Angel Light" What you're?

"Hiro Yagami**".**

**Neo Hospital: July 27 3000 3:34pm**

Hiro was at the front of Neo Hospital with flowers in his hands.

He was wearing a gray shirt with a blue flame in the center and blue shorts and blue sneakers and his silver goggles.

He came to the hospital to visit Angel who has a sick condition.

His older sister Ryoko came with him because she didn't want her ten year old brother to come alone.

Ryoko is tewlve and had very long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and green shorts and green sneakers.

They went to the front desk to ask if it was ok to see Angel. He was told yes they could see her.

A few minutes later they got to Angel room on the fourth floor.

Before they open the door a man with blue heir, green eyes and wearing a silver **NCRS uniform **came out of the room.

"Oh hello Hiro" The man said.

"Hello Mr. Light" (Angel dad)

"I have to go to work now keep Angel competing until Night and Lily get here ok"?

"I will" Hiro said.

With that Angel dad left.

"Hi Hiro" Angel said in her soft voice.

Hiro smile and enter the room sitting on a chair that was next to Angel bed and giving her the flowers he brought. (she was wearing clothes that were like pink pajamas)

"Thank you" Angle said with a blush.

Hiro blush." I know how much you like flowers so I thought it was a good way to say get better soon".

Angel has had a very sick condition since she was born. She has to stay at the hospital a lot, once in a while she gets to get out (like when she went to Crystal Lake).

"Father was telling me about that story with the **Silver Knight****"**.

"I know that story" Hiro said.

On the morning of the New year the sky was filled with dark and evil demons that were lead by a big demon that couldn't be seen. Then a knight in silver armor and with pure white wings came and defeated the demons. The morning light then became more beautiful then ever before and the Knight disappear and six beautiful stars were seen after. (This is the short version)

"A lot of people believe that story is real" Ryoko said.

"It has to be real the six stars can still be seen at night" Hiro said.

"Yes you can see them in a circle formation and they each have a different color" Said Angel.

Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and White.

"I bet the Silver Knight was a Digimon like the Royal Knights" Hiro said.

"You think?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah I mean the Silver Knight save this world and the Royal Knights are Knights of Justice".

"I guess so". "Hey Angel you're dad one of the Tamers pair with a Royal Knight right"?

"Yes he partner with Omnimon leader of the Royal Knights".

"It so cool that you're dad is partner with the leader of the Royal Knights" Hiro said.

"I know me Night and Lily are really pound of that".

"One day when a Digimon chose me I'm going to be the best Tamer out there" Hiro said.

"Ha ha you still look forward to that don't you?" Ryoko said.

"Of course it's always been my dream be a Digimon Tamer".

"Ha and that why you always wear does silver goggles right"?

"They help me feel like a hero like the Silver Knight".

"I wish I could be Tamer but with my condition…"

"Don't say that!" Hero said. "I know a digimon will chose you and you will be a Tamer too".

Angel smiled." Thank you".

**5:30pm**

After a while Night (Angle older brother) and Lily(Angel younger sister) came. Night is the same age as Ryoko and Lily is six.

"Hey guys how it going?" Night said. He had blue hair and green eyes and wore glasses and a blue button shirt and green pants and blue shoes.

"Just having a chat" Ryoko said.

"How are you doing Angel?" Lily asked. Lily had blue heir and green eyes and wore a pink shirt and white shorts and white shoes. (she six years old)

"Just fine thank you for coming".

"Hey Hiro I think we have to go home now"."We told mom we help with dinner" Ryoko said.

"Do we have to go now"?

"Yeah but maybe we can come tomorrow".

"It's alright you can go home now" Angel said sweetly.

"Alright but I'll try to come tomorrow".

Angel smiled. "Thank you for coming to see me".

**Yagami Residents : 8:30pm**

The Yagimi family has a lot of money and has a home on top of a tall building. Their home has many trees around it and is one of few places that still has a shrine. The Yagami family prefers to keep nature alive and will.

Hiro finches his dinner and was in his room laying on his bed and was wondering when he will become a Digimon Tamer.

Kids get chosen by Digimon between the ages of 8-12 they are partner with a Digimon that suits them the most.

"When I become a tamer I'm going to join NCRS and save people in need and maybe I can become Angel knight in shining armor" Hiro thought.

In a Dark Place: 10:30pm

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was sitting on a throne and in front of him were fourteen people all in black cloaks'. Their faces couldn't be seen so no one could tell if they were old are young are even male or female but they had a different symbol on the front and back of their cloaks'.

"**The Time has come for us to capture the Angel of Light and enter the Garden of Time and Space. We will gain help from The Sovereign of Darkness and The Demon Lords. The Demon Lords along with Joker, Puppet, Steel and Water will distract the NCRS and The Royal Knights".**

Four of the figures nodded. The symbol the three of them had were a joker, a puppet, a robot and a rain drop.

"**Meanwhile The Sovereign of Darkness along with his minions and Mask, Voice, Wing, Jungle, and Virus will cause chaos to Neo City".**

Five of the figures nodded. The symbol the four of them had were a mask with one half white and the other black, sound wave, a feather, a moth, and a computer virus.

"**And finally Shadow, Flame, Ice, Thunder, and Thorn will go get the Angel of Light****".**

The last five figures nodded. The symbols they had were a demon, a flame, an ice berg, a lightning bolt, and a blue rose.

**Now at midnight we will put our plan to action. I don't want any screwed up! WE WILL SUCCED**!

All of the other cloaks figures spoke at the same time. "Yes master Chaos**"**!  
_

And that the first chapter. There more but I didn't want to make this first chapter to long. As you can guess Hero and Angel are the lead characters and they will be meeting heroes from other dimensions in the past … you know the ones.


	3. Attack on Neo City

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

The Royal Knights and the Demon Lords are in this chapter.

This story was inspired by Twilight Archangel Fantasmic Saga. If you haven't read it check it out as well as Rise of Phoenix. (well… if it was still up)

P.S. if you don't know any of the Digimon in this story go to Digimon Wiki and they are a few spelling error so... sorry.  
_

**Chapter 2 Attack on Neo City**

**Yagami Residents : 12:00am**

Hiro woke up from his nightmare. He dream that a man in scary dark armor was taking Angel away to place filled with darkness and Angel was crying for help.

While Hiro was thinking about his dream he heard loud noises were heard outside when Hero look out the window and saw an army of virus type Digimon attacking Neo City.

"Hiro wake up we got to get out of here!" Hiro father shouted on the other side of the door.

"Good thing I slip in my cloths" Hiro thought. Hiro got his silver goggles on and then open the door and looked up to see his father. His father also had dark brown hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

"We have to get to NCRS headquarters it will be a lot safer." Hiro father said.

The Yagami family all went outside and went to the elevator and they made it to the bottom floor but when they got there they were so many people trying to get out of the building that there was chaos.

Because of all the people crowding everywhere Hero and his younger brother Shin got separated from the rest of the family. They were now outside.

"Where mommy, daddy and Ryoko Hiro?" Shin asked with a sad look. Shin had light brown hair and brown eyes and was still in his blue pajamas. (He six years old)

"I don't know but…"

"Hiro, Shin!" Ryoko souted. (she wearing the same thing she was in earlier)

"I'm glad you're alright." Ryoko said as she got to them.

"Hey Ryoko could you watch Shin?" "I gonna go to the hospital to get Angel."

"What!" "It's too dangerous you could get killed!"

"I know but… I can't explain it but I have to make sure she okay!" With that Hiro ran thought the streets and headed to the hospital.

"Hiro!" "Come Back!"

"Ryoko!" Her mother called from the crowd. (She was wearing a biasness outfit because they had to leave quickly and she got the closes thing to her)

"Mom Hiro went to the hospital I couldn't stop him."

"What!" Their mother couldn't believe that Hiro would run off like that.

"I'll go get him!" "Watch Shin okay Mom!" With that Ryoko went to get to Hiro.

"Ryoko Wait!"

"Mommy I'm scared." Shin said sadly.

His mothers came up and hold him close to her.

"Don't worry everything is going to be all right." She said comforting her son. At the same time she worried about Hiro and Ryoko.

**Neo Hospital: 12:38am**

Night (wearing the same thing he was in earlier) came rushing to the hospital when the army of virus type Digimon started to attack.

There were people being evcuaed outside but Night couldn't get over the nightmare he had about his sister being taking away to a dark place (the same nightmare Hiro had). He sneak inside and ran to Angel room.

He finally got to Angel room and was relieved to see that his sister was okay.

"Night what are you doing here?"

"Saving you what do you think?"

"But all those Digimon out there…"

"You're my little sister and as you're big brother I going protect you."

"Thank you." Angel said sweetly.

"Now lets get out of here I'll carry you on my back till we get back to dad."

"But shouldn't we go with the evcuation."

"No I can't explain it but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay well go with your idea." Angel smile then Night smile back.

"Thanks now come on we have to go." With that Angel grab hold of Night and he was about to carry her out of the room.

But Angel ask to stop for the moment and she look at the room she had known for so long.

"I feel this is the last time I'll see this room."

"Angel…"

"Let's go."

"Right." And then they left the room for the last time.

**Beachside: 12:50am**

A women who had blond and red eyes and wearing a Silver NCRS uniform along with her partner Leopardmon were fighting the digimons that were attacking the beach.

Leopardmon wears white and dark brown armor and a helmet that looks like a lion and has long blond hair.

She look at her digivice (which is White/brown) to see if there were any more digimon nearby.

"May something coming." Leopardmon said to his partner.

May then felt a very strong force close by and her digivice detected a very powerful mega level close by as well.

"Crimson Flame!"

Leopardmon got out of the way just in time before the flames reach him.

Both May and Leopardmon look up to see who their attacker was. There attacker was the Demon Lord of Greed Barbamon. A Digimon who wears a yellow bird mask and looks like an old man.

"So the wizard has come." May said.

"It's good to meet you two again Leopardmon and May."

"You and the other Demon Lords are the cause of all this!" Leopardmon said.

"And If I said yes?" Barbamon asked with a grin.

"Then I will destroy you here and now!" Leopardmon shouted as he raised his sword.

"Hee Hee it won't be easy because I have a new source of power now." Barbamon said.

"And what is that?"

"Me." A voice said from behide.

Both May and Leopardmon turn to see someone in a black cloak with the symbol of Greed.

"Who are you!" May demanded.

The person then took off his cloak to and reveal a man with brown hair and jet black eyes and wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots and a black cape.

"I'm Greed and I'm a Dark Tamer!"

**Ocean Bay: 12:54am **

"Dark Tamer?" Asked Jean who also with NCRS. (He has blond hair and Brown eyes)

(I think it's clear that all the Tamers who are partner with a Royal Knight are with NCRS and that they wear silver NCRS uniforms)

"Yes a Dark Tamer." Said a girl with short Red heir and jet black eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt, black boots and a black cape.

"My name is Envy by the way and you already know my partner behind me Leviamon.

The Demon Lord of Envy who was behind Envy in the water. He looked like a giant an"d long red crocodile.

"What! I thought you hated humans."

"I do but this girl is actually worthy to be my partner and is a great source of power."

"Together we are more powerful then you and the rest of the Royal Knights." Said Envy.

"We will see about that." Said Examon (Jean partner) a great red dragon with two horns holding a cannon.

"How about you face us as well?"

"Who said that?" Jean asked.

"I did." With that a cloak figure came out of the water and landed next to Envy. The figure then took off the cloak and reveled a man with white heir and jet black eyes and wearing glasses. (he wore the same thing Greed wares)

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm am Water and here my partner MetalSeadramon!"

A huge cyber sea serpent came out of the water and was now next to Leviamon.

"Dame it" how are we going to beat them by ourselves. Jean Thought.

"Two against one that's not far out all!"

Kentaurosmon (a centaur in blue and red armor and holding a cross bow) came rushing in with his partner on his back.

"Ace you're here." Jean said.

"Glad you came we could use some help." Examon said.

When Kentaurosmon came to stand by Examon Ace jump off of from his partner back.

"Looks like this going to be a two on two battle." Ace said. (Ace has green hair and blue eyes)

"We must work together to defeat them." Jean said.

"Are you ready Examon?" Kentaurosmon asked?

"Yes."

"I'm getting sick of all this talking!" MetalSeadramon shouted, "River of Power!"

**Street 209: 1:05am**

"Double Impact!"

"Lightning Joust!"

Two attacks collide and cause an explosion.

On one side was the Demon Lord of Gluttony Beelzemon. A demon in human from with a black leather jacket, pants, and boots. His partner Gluttony (who had black hair and jet black eyes) was not to far behide him.

(I think it's also clear that all the Dark Tamers wear the same thing only the guys have pants and the girls have skirts)

On the other side was Gallantmon. A knight in white armor and wearing a red cape and an arm as a Gram and a shield. His partner Chris (who had dark brown hair and blue eyes) was close by as well.

"No matter what happens in this battle I'm going to put a stop to you once and for all"! Gallantmon Shouted.

"Just try it," "Double Impact!"

Four bullets were fired from the guns Beelzemon held and was headed for Gallantmon but Gallantmon lifted his shield and received the impact, the shield protected him.

"Shield of the Just!"

A blast of Light came from the shield and was aim for Beelzemon, he then brace himself for impact and recvied the attack, he was blown a few meters away with Gluttony just three inches away from.

Beelzemon now had smoke coming from his clothes and was glareing at his opponent.

"I thought you could handle this!" Gluttony Shouted.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Beelzemon Shouted without looking behide himself. "You have powers now don't you!"

"Powers?" "What are they talking about?" Chris wonder.

"Fine just get the knight out of the way then."

"No problem." "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon then charged towards the royal knight. He jumped in the air then prepared to strike.

Gallantmon moved to the left, and as soon as the Demon Lord landed on the ground he turned quickly and pinned Gallantmon to the buildings.

Gluttony then charged for Chris (at an inhuman like speed) then pull out a gun that looked like Beelzemon!

"What the…"

"Say goodbye!"

Gluttony then fired his gun.

**Mountain Side: 1:13am **

Axel a member of NCRS held out his watch (at quick speed) and shouted "Energy Shield" to protect himself from an attack from the Dark Tamer Robot. Energy came out of the watch and a shield made of energy was made.

(Axel has black hair and green eyes and Robot has long gray hair and jet black eyes)

"What is this!" Demanded Robot (who arms were blasters).

Axel got up from the ground and spoke. "We have high-tech gadgets just in case we need them." "So I won't be saying goodbye anytime soon."

"Will see about that!" "I'm going to kill you!" With that Robot fired his blasters at the NCRS member.

Axel used his Shield to protect himself and ran deeper in to the forest.

"Get back here!" Shouted the Dark Tamer as he gave chase.

As soon as Axel knew he was safe for the moment he reaches into his belt and got a small device. When he push the button an energy blade came out. He had his blade ready to defend himself.

"Axel is that you?"

Axel then looked to his right and saw his brother Alex coming towards him. (Alex also has black hair and green eyes and wears glasses)

"Alex are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but I'm worry about Max."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked a bit of worry in his voice.

"He and Craniamon are fighting against Belphemon and his partner Sloth."

"Since when did the Demon Lords partner up with humans?"

"I don't know but it seem that there partner with people who called themselves Dark Tamers and they don't appear to be human."

"You got that right I just got away from one of them who calls himself Robot and he has blasters for arms, his partner is Machinedramon, UlforceVeedramon is fighting him, but I'm sure he can take that piece of junk down."

"I see, I just got away from someone who calls herself Puppet and her partner is Puppetmon, Magnamon is facings him, I'm sure he can defeat him.

Then the sound of someone stepping on a twinge was heard and both NCRS members turn to where the sound was coming from."

A women with black shoulder length heir and jet black eyes (maybe it's obvious that all the Dark Tamers have jet black eyes) holding a giant pair metal mallet was smiled at them.

"There you two are you two are really fun you know."

"Stop playing around and lets just kill them." Robot said as he appeared behide Puppet.

Both NCRS members got there Energy Blades ready.

"Looks like these gadgets are going to be more help than we thought." Said Axel.

"It appears so." Said Alex.

"Heh Heh this will be fun." Puppet said with a mischievous smile. "Lets Play!" Puppet then charged for the NCRS members.

**Neo City Berigeds: 1:20am**

"Darkness Love!"

"Flame Inferno!"

"ScarletTempest!"

"Dragon's Roar!"

Two attacks from one side and two attacks from another side collide in the air and caused a massive explosion above the Neo City Begirds.

Two Royal Knights on one side, Dynasmon (a white armored Warrior with a fiendish helmet and bat wings) and Crusadermon (a warrior with a pink armor), and two Demon Lords on the other side, Deamon (a terrorfying monstrous demon) and Lilithmon (a women with black hair and a dress and bat wings).

"What are you Demons Lords up too!" Dynasmon demanded glaring underneath his helmet.

"That's something you don't need to know right now". Deamon said.

"Then tell us what the Dark Tamers are." Dynasmon said.

"There our partners just like how you have partners." Lilithmon said

"But humans can't summon fire from out of their hands are turn their nails into a dark weapons." Crusadermon said while glaring from underneath her helmet.

"Heh heh they are not like other humans they share the same desires as we do." Deamon said.

"Isn't one of those desires to destroy all humans?" Dynasmon asked.

"Yes and they don't mind if we destroy the rest of the human race." Deamon said.

"What!" "How can they not care about their own race!"

"They only desire power and are willing to destroy this world full of humans just to get it!"

Both of the Royal Knights were shocked to hear that they were humans that would go that far just for power.

"I think we talked enough don't you think." Lilithmon said.

"We have, lets continue this fight shall we." Deamon smile evilly.

**Street 400: 1:30am**

A Dark Tamer with very long bight blond hair in a ponytail who goes by the name Pride was walking in a destroyed street looking for someone.

"Come out already this game is boring."

From behide a door of a destroyed bakery was Logan Light (Angel Dad) waiting to get a chance to attack his enemy with an "energy ray" (a gun that NCRS members can only use in extreme emergency, like the one he in now).

He head her coming closer slowly and then when he heard she was close enough he came out of his hiding spot and with quick speed fired his gun.

But Pride made a shield of light to protect herself and the fired failed.

"Dame It!"

"Ha ha nice try." Pride said while smiling wickedly. "I'll give you 15 seconds to run and hide again, just make this fun."

"Why are you doing this?" Logan demanded.

"Too make this game fun that's why."

"No what I mean is why are destroying the city!"

"Oh that hm hm." "This city is so boring I just want to destroy it and make a new one out of it."

"What!" "There are people living here!" Logan shouted with anger.

"So?" "I don't care. Everything in this world are nothing but my toys." "I've always been better then everyone on this planet." "I'm smarter, faster, stronger, and more beautiful then anyone else." "So that just mean everything should belong to me!"

Logan was socked to hear that a human was this Insane.

"You're just as insane as Lucemon."

"Shut up." "This world belongs to me and you will bow down before me!"

"I will never obey the likes of you." Logan said.

"Then you will die." Pride then brought a dark orb from her left hand.

Logan had to think of a way out of the mess he's in if he wants to survive.  
_

And that's the end of this chapter. It could have been longer but I want to move on to the next chapter because that's were The Sovereign of Darkness shows up.

The Royal Knights and The Demon Lords won't be in the main story but will be on side story's (you will see why)so you will know what happens later.

P.S. This chapter was made so you would know what the Dark Tamers are like.

That all for now.


	4. The Sovereign of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

Okay now this were the Sovereign of Darkness make his first appearance.

P.S. ArmorEagelmon is one of my OC's  
_

**Chapter 3 The Sovereign of Darkness **

**North of Emerald Park: 1:32am **

Hero was able to avoid the evil Digimons and made it half to Neo Hospital.

"I'm just half way now" Hiro said to himself.

He was tired from the running and hiding but wasn't going to stop now. He walk pass the North Gate and enter the park.

The park was really big with lots of plants as well as dirt that had a green spark to it, there is also a lake in the middle.

Hiro look around carefully to make sure they were any evil Digimon around. Then as the silver goggle head was walking he heard footsteps beside him. Hiro turn his head slowly around to see a fifteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes wearing black pants and a sleeveless red shirt and black and red shoes as well as two spike wrist bands.

"Who are you" Hiro asked the stranger.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" the stranger replied. "What's a kid like you doing out here, you should be getting out of this city it's not safe here".

"I have to get someone at the hospital first," Hiro answered.

"Well that a long way and I'm not going to let you put your life in danger".

"But I have to make sure she's safe!" Hiro protested.

"She" "You have a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Hiro shouted while blushing. "Wait, why are you here?"

"I came looking for a girl who ran somewhere around here."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know but I better find her."

"Maybe we can find her together" Hiro, said.

"No way it's too dangerous, you have to go with the evacuation."

"What you want me to go out there by myself"?

The Stranger thought about it and knew he couldn't leave the kid by himself but he had to find the girl too.

"Alright you can help me and I can help you."

" Okay then let's go," Hiro said. With that the two went deeper into the park to get to the hospital and hopefully find the girl that the Stranger is looking for.

"Hey kid what's your name?" the Stranger asked.

"Hiro Yagami, what's yours?"

"Daniel Riordan"

**South of Emerald Park: 1:39am **

Night and Angel were able to avoid being seen by any evil Digimon and made it to the South Gate of Emerald Park.

Angel notices that Night was tired from all the running and hiding as well as carrying her for almost an hour.

"Night you're tired let's wait a moment" Angel said in her soft voice.

"Let's go a little further just to be safe" Night said.

"But you have been carrying me for a while now you need rest."

"I don't think that's a good idea" said a voice.

Both Night and Angel looked behide them to see a thirteen year old girl with long orange hair in a ponytail and orange eyes wearing a pretty yellow sleeveless shirt and green shorts and green and yellow shoes.

"You're Sakura Maebara, you're the famous young actress on some of the most popular movies" Angel said.

"Yeah but there no time for that, some guys in black cloaks are looking for you and are headed this way."

"What!" "Why are they after us" Night said.

"I don't know but we have to get though this park."

"Why should we trust you, we just met" Night said coldly.

"You just have to" Sakura said trying her best to make them believe her.

"Night I think we should believe her" Angel said.

"What!"" Are you serious?"

"Yes I don't know why but I think we can trust her" Angel said sweetly.

"… … Alright if you think so." Night then turn his head to Sakura and glare. "You better not be up to something" Night warned.

"I'm not so come on we have to go around the Lake quickly."

**West of Emerald Park: 1:58am **

A man in great dark armor, which had a cape and spikes on its shoulders and was also wearing a helmet with spikes on it and only red glowing eyes can be seen though the helmet, was walking on the path of the West of the park.

"Hold it right there Sovereign of Darkness" said a Dark Tamer in a cloak with a twister on the front.

Seven more Dark Tamers in black cloaks came from the shadows each with something in the front of their cloaks, one had a sword, one had a dragon, one had a bolder, one had a beetle, one had a phantom, one had the grim reaper, and the last one had a bat.

"**Just as I thought that fool of a master of you're sent you weakling to kill me.**"

"We are not weak!" Shouted the one with the twister.

"**Oh but you are" **said The Sovereign with a smirk. "**Now I don't have time for you fools right now I have to get the Angel of Light now so farewell." **The Sovereign then raise his hand and energy of darkness was thrown at the Dark Tamers.

The Dark Tamers were blown away into trees and there cloaks were burn off. The Sovereign of Darkness then decided to use his dark powers to fly to the east side of the park.

The Dark Tamers got up from the bushes by the trees and no longer had there cloaks to hide themselves, only the one with the bat still had his/her cloaks on.

"Ow, who the hell does he think we are" said a teenage boy with bight blond hair; he also had scars on his arms and a scar that look like a claw on his left check.

"Wind calm down we can still catch him" said a man with cool spike hair, he also had a big scar on his right arm.

"Blade once we find him we should just go all out."

"I guess we should, anyone else agree say you're name first."

"Reaper right here" said a man with goldenrod heir.

"Beetle ready" said a teenage boy with gray hair and wearing glasses; he has a scar across his nose as well.

"Dragon here and I will go with the rest of you" said a muscular man with blond hair; he also has a scar across his nose and a scar on his right arm and two on his left arm.

"Phantom here and I'll like to kill that basted now" said a man with curly brown hair, who had a scar on his forehead.

"Sand here and could we stop talking already and get to work?" said a man with dark red heir and wearing glasses; he also had scars on his arms and a scar that looks like a claw across his face.

"This means you will come with us right Vampire?" said Wind looking at the only cloak figure among them.

"Yes" Vampire said in an unemotional voice.

"Then it's settled were going to destroy every last bet of him" said Wind with hunger to get revenge.

Then another cloak figure with a demon on the front came running though.

"Hey Shadow what going on!" Wind shouted while waving his arm.

Shadow stop and looked at Wind. "The Angel of Light on the east side of this park." Shadow said in an unemtional voice.

All of the Dark Tamers faces went pale from hearing this news (except Vampire because you can't see his/her face). "We have to get to the east side right away!"Wind and Beetle got out Black Digivices and raised them to the air.

"I CALL FORTH ARMOREAGELMON!

"I CALL FORTH GRANKUWAGAMON!

Dark energy came out from their Digivices and they from two mega level Digimons. ArmorEagelmon landed in front of Wind, and Grankuwagamon landed in front of Beetle.

ArmorEaglemon was a big humanoid eagle with gray armor and blade wings. Grankuwagamon was a big black beetle with big pincers and six big legs.

"ArmorEaglemon go into Jet Mode!" A dark light then wrap around the eagle and when the dark light faded a giant huge like eagle took its place. (ArmorEaglemon went from beast to machine.)

"Alright guys come on!"said Wind leading everyone inside the Jet Eagle ecept Insect, Shadow, and Vampire.

"You guys go on ahead I will ride on Grankuwagamon" said Beetle.

"That going to take longer but go ahead if you want" said Wind.

"Don't worry I got a plan" said Beetle with a grin.

**East Side of Emerald Park: 1:58am **

Angel, Night, and Sakura were trying to get though the park as fast as they could to get away from the cloak people that are trying to find him.

Night stop suddenly and bend down while still holding Angle carefully, he was berthing for air clearly all the running finally took it's toll on him.

"Night you have to rest you been running for way to long" said Angle with worry in her voice.

"Don't …. (huff) worry …. (huff)…. I …. (huff) can keep …. (huff) going."

"Um guys I think we might have a problem here" Sakura said because four cloak people surround them, one of them had a flame on the front of his/her cloak, one had a iceberg, one had a lightning bolt, and the last one had a blue rose.

"Who are you people!" Night demanded. None of the cloak people spoke.

"**Oh it's not them you should worry about it's me.**"

All of them looked up to see a man in dark armor which a cape spikes on the shoulders and a helmet with spikes, red glowing eyes can be seen though the helmet. The same man from Night nightmare.

"**You Dark Tamers aren't worth my time." **The Sovereign then lift his hand and used mind power to throw the four Dark Tamers into the trees. "**Don't even think about running you three, I need the Angel of Light**" he said while looking at Angel.

"Umm my name Angle Light."

"**HA HA very funny my dear but I'm afraid it's time for you to say good bye to your friends because this is the last time you will ever see them.**"

"I don't know who you are but you have to kill me first before you can get my sister!" shouted Night glaring at the Sovereign.

"**I have no problem with that out all so do you want me to kill you quickly are painfully?**"

Before there could be an answer they all heard a loud sound and when they looked a huge jet that look like an eagle came speeding throws them from the west side of the park.

"**They will never learn." **The Sovereign said as he raises his hand again and darkness was fired at the jet, once it did the jet fell into the lake.

The kids could only stare in shock in how this man could have this much power.

"Are you a Digimon?" asked Sakura.

"**Yes and no, wait I haven't introduce myself have I?**" "**I'm the Sovereign of Darkness and as soon as I get into the Garden of Time and Space I will rule everything!**"

"So you're insane" said Night.

"**You are going to regret saying that so I guess its painful death isn't it." **

"What's going on here!" shouted Hiro who just came running to the sight with Daniel.

"Hiro what are doing here?" Angle asked.

"Here to save you" said Hiro. "Who this guy?" Hiro asked looking at the Sovereign.

"**You… You again**?" "**but how is this possible!**" said the Sovereign staring at Hiro.

"What's with you?"asked Hiro clearly doesn't know what the Sovereign is talking about. "Wait a minute you're the one from my nightmare!"

"**Nightmare?**" "**hmm… maybe you're not who I think you are, so I think a test is in order**". The Sovereign then raises his right hand and a small dark blade cut the back of Hiro right hand.

"Ow" Hiro held his right hand with his left.

"Hiro!" "Are you all right?" Angle called out.

"Yeah it's only a cut". Hiro then turn his face to the Sovereign. "What kind of test was that"!

"**It looks like you're someone else after all but I still plan to kill you anyways**".

"Wait wha…" Hiro didn't get finch what he was about to say because everyone (except Angel) was lifted up to the air. Angel was place on the path away from Night while everyone else was now in front of The Sovereign of Darkness.

"**If you think this is powerful, you haven't seen anything yet**".

"How about you show me?" said a voice from behide the Sovereign. By the time the Sovereign turn his head a pair of pincers grab hold of the Sovereign, the kids then fell to the ground.

"Ha Ha bet you didn't see this coming!" Beetle shouted with triumph in his voice.

"**Do you think this could hold me**"? A wave of Darkness came from the Sovereign and Grankuwagamon (who lost his hold) along with Beetle were thrown to the lake behide them. "**Do they really think they can face me**"?

Beetle still on Grankuwagamon rose from the water. "Do you really think were that weak?" at the same time ArmorEagel Jet Mode rose from the water as well.

The Sovereign was about to speck but then notice six Dark Tamers (who still had there cloaks on) below him.

"Alright Shadow, Vampire, Ice, Flame, Thunder, Thorn, you guys bring out the big guns"!

All six rise there Digivice's in the air and were about to bring out there Digimons but were interrupted.

"Hiro!" shouted Ryoko who came running to Hiro and everyone else.

" Ryoko what are you…" Hiro didn't get to finish what he was saying because the night sky began to shine.

Everyone looked up to the sky to see the six stars shining brightly in the sky and then six orbs of light appeared in front of Hiro, Angle, Night, Ryoko, Daniel, and Sakura.

Each of the six orbs of light had a different color, a Silver light in front of Hiro, a Pink light in front of Angle, a Blue light in front of Night, a Red light in front of Ryoko, a Green light in front of Daniel, and a Yellow light in front of Sakura.

The lights turn into Digivices that landed into the kids hands. Hiro Digivice was all Silver, Angle's was Pink and Silver, Night's was Blue and Silver, Ryoko's was Red and Silver, Daniel's was Green and Silver, and Sakura was Yellow and Silver.

As soon as everyone got a look at their Digivices a light was shining around Angle and she now had pink angle wings, at the same time a dark light was around Vampire and he/she had purple bat wings.

"What's going on!" Hiro shouted in the confusion of the event happening. The light from Angle and dark light from Vampire were getting brighter and bigger it was all around the park.

"What is this!" Beetle shouted.

"This light is so bright" said Wind trying to cover his eyes, so were the other Dark Tamers inside the Jet.

"**This is it**"." **I'm finally going to get to the Garden of Time and Space"!**

The Park was cover in the light and nothing could be seen inside. After a few seconds the light disappeared and the park was the way it was before. However the The Sovereign of Darkness, the Dark Tamers, and the kids were nowhere to be seen.  
_

Alright you might be wondering what's going on like who or what is the Sovereign Darkness really?

Who did he mistake Hiro for?

What kind of power came from Angle and Vampire?

And more importantly what is the Garden of Time and Space?

You'll find out much later. On the next chapter the kids are going see the Garden of Time and Space and best of all six of them are going to get there Digimon Partners… sort of.

If you want to know what happens wail until the next chapter!

Please Review.


	5. Garden of Time and Space

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any of the Sailor Moon referce.

If you don't know any of the Digimon's in this chapter look at wiki.

Alright this where the kids get there Digimon partners… sort of.

The Garden Of Time and Space is a lot bigger then you could ever imagine mostly because it's like a whole lot of Gardens in different spots.

There is no way to tell what time it is in the Garden of Time and Space just so you know.

That is all and please enjoy.  
_

**Chapter 4 Garden of Time and Space **

**Garden of Light **

Angle eyes were closed in sleep. She began to wake up and slowly open her eyes.

She was looking up to the blue sky and columns of light were shining down from it. When she was fully awake she notice she was floating in the sky.

"Huh how am I floating?" Angle ask herself.

She look around and saw a huge field of bright white flowers on the ground that seem to go on forever and there were floating islands made of white marble, there were also trees on the islands with more bright white flowers, a column of light was shining on each of the islands as well.

"I wonder if I can get to one of them?" Angle try to see if she could control were she going and when she gave it a try she saw she could fly easily. She flew to the closet island and went to look at the bottom of the island (which was the part made of marble). The white marble was like a mirror and Angle got a look of her reflection.

What she saw was herself but she wasn't wearing the same pink pajamas she had on before, she was wearing a pretty short sleeve pink shirt with small ruffles, pink under shirt, light blue shorts, light blue shoes with pink socks, and two pink wrist bands (which are made with soft materials), but most of all she had a pair of pink angle wings on her back.

Angle looked behide her to see she really did have wings and then looked at herself to see she really did have new cloths. "Maybe I'm dreaming"?

While Angle was figure what's going on she heard a beeping noice. Angle looked around to see what was making the sound and then notice her Digivice attach to her shorts. She took it and it was detecting Digimon close by.

She looked around and saw a Pegasusmon and a Nefertimon flying to an island that was bigger than the other islands. So Angle thought maybe she should follow them.

A minute later Angle made it to the island. The forest on the island had a lot of bright white flowers on ground and some from a path.

Angle walk up the path seeing where it will take her. She then notice she wasn't feeling any pain out all, like she wasn't sick. "I'm not sick maybe I am dreaming" Angle said to herself. As she was walking and wondering she stop and realize something very important.

"What happen to Hiro and Night and everyone else?" Angle was now worried about them. "What if this isn't a dream what if… wait how did I get here, what is this place, why am I asking this now!" so many questions was running though her mind.

Then she felt something touch her from behide her legs. She turn around and look down to see a little Digimon with a white body wearing pink gloves and pink shoes, and had antennas that were heart shape on the end, it was a Bucchiemon looking at her.

"Um… hello do you know what this place is?" Angle ask the little fairy Digimon. The little Digimon just looked at her with blinking eyes. "Um… do you know how to speck"? The little Digimon shake it head no. "Oh I see".

The little Digimon then ran up the path of flowers and Angle decide to follow it.

After a few minutes Angle reach the end of the path and found the little Digimon with a group of Digimon's in a wide space with more bight flowers and an alter in the center. The alter was made of white marble and was three story's high with stares leading to the top.

The Digimon's that the cute little Bucchiemon was with were a Moosemon, a Sheepmon, a Rabbitmon, a Swanmon, and the Pegasusmon and Nefertimon Angle saw before. There was also a Yasyamon and a Gargoylemon in front of the alter.

Angle Digivice was beeping again and when she looked at the screen she saw an arrow pointing at the alter. Angle walked up to the alter. When the Yasyamon and Gargoylemon saw Angle they put on a fighting pose but stop when they saw her Digivice.

Angle used her wings to fly to the alter and she find a Pink Digiegg in the center of the alter, which was a circle of grass with bright white flowers.

Angle looked at her Digivice and the word Partner was on the screen. Angle eyes went wide and realized that the Digimon inside the egg was her partner. She walked up to the egg and used both hands to pick it up with love.

"Hiro was right I really become a Tamer" Angle said to herself while smelling and hugging the Digiegg.

Then a door of light appear in front of Angle. "What is this, should I go in?" Angle asked herself out loud. Then she felt a tap on the back of her legs and she look down behide her to see the same Bucchiemon.

"Do you think I should go?" Angle asked the little Digimon. It nodded it's head yes. "Maybe I can find everyone else there do you think?" Angle asked. The little Bucchiemon nodded his head yes while smiling.

"Okay then I think it's time I start looking after everyone else for a change" Angle walked up to the door light and turn around to look at the little Bucchiemon. "Bye and wish me luck" with that Angle walked into the door of light.

Angle was going to a new dimension in the past and meet the Heros who live there.

**The Arctic Garden **

Night eyes open slowly and he saw he was upside down underwater and yet he can breathe and the water felt very comfortable.

"Where am I?" Night wonder. "Wait… where Angle!" Night was only thinking of his younger sister now.

"Don't worry she alright" said a voice. Suddenly in front of him was a beautiful girl who look like she was sixteen, she had aqua eyes, long green heir, she wore an aqua dress, and she had a blue locket.

"Who are you and how can you talk underwater"?

"You do realize you're talking underwater too".

"What… how can I do that" Night said while moving his hands to his mouth.

"That will have to wait another time we have to get to the alter" the girl took his hand and got both of them right side up and was taking him above water.

As she was taking Night up he saw a Submarimon, a Depthmon, a Archelomon, three Mantaraymon's, and three Tylomon's.

When they reach up to the surface of the water Night couldn't believe what he was seeing.

They were in a place that was like the arctic but there were floating islands that look like Glaciers, it had a beautiful morning sky and there were northern lights, below the islands was sea and ice, and there was small spaces of grass with bright blue flowers.

"Those are Cold Flowers and this is The Arctic Garden it's part of the Garden of Time and Space" the girl answer Night.

"Garden of Time and Space?" Night asked. "Wait that guy who called himself the Sovereign of Darkness said something about that".

"I know you seen him and I know there are lots of questions that you are going to ask but I can't answer any of them at the moment, we have to get to the alter on that island" she pointed to an island in the distantness.

"How do we get there, if you can at least answer that question at least?"

"Like this" water from around there feet and carry them at high speed to the island.

"What the… how are you… oh never mind this going to be one of the questions you not going to answer, but can you at least tell me your name".

The girl looked at him. "My name is Aqua".

"Aqua?" "That's a weird name but it does suit you".

"Thank you" Aqua gave him a smile. "I like you're cloths".

"Thanks but…" Night looked at his cloths and saw they were not his same cloths he had on before. He had a cool blue jacket with highlights and a blue undershirt and green pants along with blue sneakers and green shocks. "How… when did I get these new cloths!" Night said in his confusion.

"I can't answer that now" Said Aqua.

"Alright I guess these cloths are pretty cool".

After a few minutes they reach the island, Aqua used her water power to get them on the edge of the floating island. The island had glaciers, a lake of arctic water, and a path made of ice.

"Come on we have to go down this path".

"Alright" Night wanted to know where his sister was but knew he wouldn't get the answer now.

They walk on path for a few minutes and reach an alter made out of ice that was three story's high. The two of them walk up the stairs of the alter. When they made it to the top they found a small pool at the top that looks like it goes very deep.

"Night you have to dive down water and get what's inside the flower bud at the bottom".

"Wait you want me to go inside Arctic water"!

"You didn't feel the cold the first time and you're not cold now are you"?

Night knew she was right and would be asking questions but knew he would not get any answers. "Alright I'll go" with that Night dive down the water and didn't feel the cold at all.

While he was going down the water five Seahomon's showed up and just stared at him. He ignored them and continued going down till he reach the bottom which had Cold Flowers all around it with a big blue bud in the center.

Night heard a beeping in his Digivice (which was attach to his pants) and took it in his hands and the word partner was on the screen. The bud open up and tiny bits of data that look like pieces of ice was forming into an egg made out of ice. Night used both hands to grab it, when he did the egg turn into a Blue Digiegg.

Memories were flooding though Night's head and then sadness took over him, he closed his eyes tightly and then hugged the Digiegg tightly close to him.

"You know who in that egg don't you?" Aqua was next to Night now but he didn't looked at her, if he was above water you would see his tears.

"Why?" "How can I be his partner after what I…"

Aqua put a hand on Night shoulder and spook. "He still wants you to be his partner, he doesn't hate you" Aqua said trying to cheer him up. Then a door of water and ice appear in front of them but Night didn't notice.

"You have to go to the door now" Aqua was telling Night. She then open her locket and an aqua color light appeared and went to Aqua hand and turn to eight tags with crests in them. "You must to give these to their rightful owners, these are the crest of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light".

Night attach his Digivice to his pants and then used his left hand to garb the crest's.

"By the way you have a computer in one of your pocket's" Aqua told Night. Night put the crests in his jacket pocket and used his left arm to hold on to the egg and then used his right hand to find a small blue computer in one of his pocket's.

"That computer will help you along the way, I'm sure you can use it". "You should go now".

Night put the computer back in his pocket and nodded. He wasn't talking anymore and was only thinking about his sister and his partner inside the Digiegg. Night then walked into the door of water and ice.

Night was going into the same dimension Angel was going but in a different time.

**Garden of Flame**

Ryoko open her eyes to see someone standing over her. It was a ten year old boy with dark purple eyes he also had black heir, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Who are you"?

"I'm Silence and I'm sorry but we have no time to talk we have to go to the alter'. Silence then walk up a path of dark stone above lava.

"Hey wait that's dangero…" Ryoko stop what she was about to say when she saw were she was.

She was on the edge of a floating island, the night sky covered with clouds, floating islands with dark mountains and lava flowing down the edges like waterfalls, the ground below was a sea of lava and small spots of grass with red glowing flowers on the islands.

"Those are Fire Flowers" Said Silence. "I think you're cloths are really nice.

"Really but there just…" Ryoko stop herself when she saw what she was now wearing. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with one part open on each sleeve, a red undershirt, blue shorts, and red and blue sneakers, and red shocks.

"What"? "How?" Ryoko was now confused on how she got the new cloths.

"You'll find out later but please follow me" Ryoko decide she should just go along with it and hope for the best.

The two of them walk up the path of dark stone. There was lava all around the island and flames would rise from the lava then back down.

"So were are we?" Ryoko asked Silence.

"The Flame Garden, this is a part of the Garden of Time and Space".

"Wait the Garden of Time and Space?" "Didn't that guy in the dark armor say something about that before…" Ryoko stop and remember something important. "Wait what happen to Hiro and everyone else"!

"There all okay, you'll see them another time but first we have to get to the alter".

"Wait I have a lot of things to ask who was that guy, how did I get here, … how come were not burning up"?

"I can't tell you right now you're going to have to learn all that later" Silence told her.

"Alright I'll wait then".

For next few minutes they walked till they reach an alter made out of dark stone and a column of fire can be seen at the top. There were four Digimon's in front of the alter, they were a Allomon, a Boarmon, a Lynxmon, and a FlameWizardmon.

Ryoko and Silence walked up the stars on the alter and were now in front of the column of fire. A Flamedramon and a Shadramon appeared but did nothing.

"Um hello" Ryoko said to the two Digimon but they just stared.

"They can't speak Ryoko".

"How come"?

"You'll find out later first I have to give you these" Silence took eight green cards with a dinosaur in the center out of his pocket. "These are Green Cards they have a special power's, you'll know who to give them to".

"Why there a dinosaur in the center?" Ryoko ask while looking at the cards.

"They're supposed to look like Blue Cards".

"Blue Cards"?

"You'll learn that later too now put them away safely".

Ryoko put the cards safely in her pocket.

"Now you have to go inside the fire and get what's in the flower bud in the center".

"What!" "You want me go inside a column fire and burn myself to death!"

"You won't die you'll be okay". "Oh and go inside the door of fire after words".

Ryoko looked at him uncertain. "Trust me everything is going to be fine, you can already see the heat from this place isn't burning us."

Ryoko slowly raised her hand to the fire and then very slowly touch the fire, nothing happen the fire didn't burn. She took her fingers out and saw they were alright. She turns her head to Silence.

"See you're okay." "You should get going."

Ryoko nodded and walked into the fire. The fire didn't hurt at all it felt very comfortable. She then saw Fire Flowers in the center around a big red bud.

Ryoko heard a beeping in her Digivice (which was attach to her shorts) and took it in her hands and the word partner was on the screen. The bud open and bits of data that looked like sparks of fire was forming into an egg made out of fire. Ryoko used both hands to grab it, when she did the egg turn to a Red Digiegg.

"Is this my partner?" "I'm really a Tamer?" "Wait till Hiro hears this."

A door of fire appeared in front of her.

"Well it looks this is the door I have to… no we have to go to." Ryoko then walked into the door of fire.

Ryoko was going to a dimension were the hero's there are also called Tamers.

**Garden of Storm **

Daniel was walking on a path with a forest on the side. He was wearing a cool sleeveless green shirt with Highlights, black pants, green and black wrist bands, and black sneakers.

The place he was in had a daylight sky which was covered by storm clouds, floating islands that have forest's and mountain's, the ground below was an endless field of grass, very strong winds, and there were bright green flowers called Storm Flowers around the islands.

"Hey wait up, don't be so rush." A sixteen year old boy with white heir, gray eyes, white shirt, gray pants, and grey sneakers was trying to catch up to Daniel.

"So the boy you mention wasn't Kazuki?" The boy asked Daniel when he finally caught up to him.

"That's right Air he sure look like him but it wasn't him his name was Hiro." Daniel said to the boy name Air.

"Then how come he got the Silver Digivice then?"

"I don't know but nothing happen when he got cut by The Sovereign of Darkness."

"Hmm will have to figure it out later right now we have to get to the alter." Said Air.

"I know that's where I'm going." Said Daniel.

"No it's the way behide us."

Daniel stop and his face turn red from embarrassment. "Let's go you're way then."

A few minutes later Daniel and Air reach the alter which was made out of gray stone and a small twister was seen at the top. There were five Digimon in front of the alter a Raidramon, a Rinkmon, a Halsemon, a Sethmon, and a Harpymon.

Daniel and Air walked up the stirs of the alter and were now in front of the small twister.

"So you're not going to help me on this?" Daniel asked Air.

"I would if I could but I can't." Air told Daniel. "You already know what to do anyway right?"

"Go inside the twister get's whatever inside the flower bud and then go inside the door of wind and lightning."

"That's right" "Here take these." Air gave Daniel two Digivices that looks different than the ones they have in their world.

"What are these?"

"There D-Tectors, give them to the ones they react too."

"So they belong to new heroes of the place I'm going to."

"Yeah now get going and don't tell anyone we know each other."

"Alright see'ya then."

Daniel put the D-Tectors inside his pockets then walked into the twister. The wind was strong but didn't blow him away. He then saw Storm Flowers in the center around a big green bud.

Daniel heard a beeping in his Digivice (Which was attach to his pants) and took it in his hands and the word partner was on the screen. The bud open and bits of data that look like static was forming into an egg made out of static. Daniel used both hands to grab it, when he did the egg turn into a Green Digiegg.

"It's been a long time huh buddy." Daniel said while holding the Digiegg close to him.

A door of wind and lightning appeared in front of him.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Daniel then walked into the door of wind and lightning.

Daniel was going to a dimension were there are many Trailmon.

**The Rose Garden **

Sakura was walking on a path of circle stones with hot pink rose bushes on the side. She was wearing a cool yellow jacket with highlights, pink undershirt, pink shorts, yellow sneakers, pink shocks, and yellow and pink wrist bands.

"You find your way fast." said a girl that caught up to her. The girl was eighteen year old, had a little shorter shoulder length purple hair, eyes that were Heliotrope color, a violet dress, and lavender shoes.

The place they were in had a daylight sky with a little bit of white clouds, rose bushes and rose vines that cover the floating islands like a maze's, rose vine that cover the bottom of the islands, the ground below was an endless sea of rose vines with Red Roses, beautiful roses of many different colors, and few bright yellow flowers around the path called Earth Flowers.

"This is really beautiful place T.S. there are so many roses." Said Sakura.

"Yes it is but we have to go to the alter." Said the girl called T.S..

"So you can't help us?"

"I wish I could but because of the power of the Sovereign of Darkness me and the other's can't help you." T.S. told Sakura.

"I understand but there's something else I'm aware of." Said Sakura.

"That we are sending the four of you to four different dimension because the we don't know which one The Sovereign of Darkness went." Said T.S..

"Yeah and you were the one that gave Hiro and Night those nightmares."

"I knew if I gave those two nightmares they would go save Angel and then go to NCRS headquarters and it would lead all of you to meet up at Emerald Park." T.S. explained.

"When all of us were in the same place the gate way to The Garden of Time and Space was open but unfortunately The Sovereign of Darkness and thirteen Dark Tamers were there when it happen.

"We don't know how much trouble the Dark Tamers will cause without their master but The Sovereign of Darkness is the biggest problem at the moment right now."

"You're right but I'm sure you guys must of done something to keep his power's dormant for a while." Said Sakura.

"Yes right now he in a dormant state, that should last for awhile and hopefully that will give all of you enough time to get strong enough to beat him."

"All right now just one last thing I want to get sight."

"What is that?"

"We have to keep secrets from Hiro, Angel, Night, and Ryoko."

"It's best if the four of them don't know the full history, it will only cause them pain, mostly Hiro if he really does have a connection to Kazuki."

"I won't tell them I promise." Sakura gave her word. "Hey I think we're here."

After all the walking and talking they were now in front of the alter which was made out of stone and had rose vines all around it with hot pink roses. In front of the alter were two Digimon a HoneyBeemon, and a Butterflymon.

Sakura and T.S. walked up the stairs of the alter and when they made it to the top they found a big yellow bud surround by Earth Flowers and hot pink roses around the rest of the center.

Sakura heard a beeping in her Digivice (which was attach to her shorts) and took it in her hands and the word partner was on the screen. The bud open and bits of data that looked like rose petal was forming into an egg made out of rose petals. Sakura used both hands to grab it, when she did the egg turn into a Yellow Digiegg.

"Looks like we're back to where we started huh?" Sakura said while holding the Digiegg close to her.

A door of roses and thorns appeared in front of her.

"It time for the both of you to go now, here take these." T.S gave got out three Digivice's from out of nowhere."

"I still think it's amazing that you can get things out of thin air."

"These are not the same one's from our world, these are called Data Links."

"So these are for those who could help us if we need it."

"Yes now you must go."

"Okay then see' you later." Sakura then walked into the door of roses and thorns.

Sakura was going into a dimension were a team of heroes are known as DATAS.

**Unknown Garden**

Hiro woke up in a very mysterious place. It was cover in mist and was dark yet you can see as if the moon was out. There were glowing Silver Flowers in the field of grass.

"Where am I?" "What happen to everyone else and are they safe?" Hiro asked himself.

"**Don't worry everyone alright.**" A voice said.

Hiro looked around to find a mysterious castle cover in mist and a figure that looked like a girl wearing a dress and had long heir and holding something with both arms.

"Who are you?"

"**I can't tell you yet right now The Sovereign of Darkness is getting his power back**."

"The Sovereign of Darkness you mean that guy from my nightmare."

"**Yes but first I think you should look at the new cloths you're wearing**."

Hiro looked at himself and saw he was wearing a cool silver jacket with highlights, a navy blue undershirt, long navy blue shorts, silver wrist bands, white and navy blue sneakers, navy blue socks, and still wearing his silver goggles.

"How did I… when did I?" Hero was confused on how he got the new cloths.

"**When you entered here you were given the cloths that would suit you best**."

"But where is here?" Hiro asked.

"**The Garden of Time and Space this place has existed since before the Beginning of Time and after The End of Time**."

"Huh those that make since."

"**You'll find out another time but I have to tell you something important**."

"About the guy who calls himself the Sovereign of Darkness?"

"**Yes, The Protectors of the Garden of Time and Space used their powers to weaken him greatly and at the same time left him at a dormant state."**

"So that will keep us safe for a while then."

"**It's not going to be very long, his power is going to break free much sooner than The Protectors think.**"

"But The Protectors got a plan right?"

"**They did, they plan on sending you to four different dimension were the Sovereign might be and hoped all you would get strong enough to defeat him but like I said before the Sovereign will break free much sooner then they think and he isn't going to be where the protectors plan on sending all you to**."

"Shouldn't you tell them then?"

"**I can only contact you and Angel I'm not able to contact anyone else.**"

"You can contact Angel?"

"**Yes I woke her up where she was and tap into her Digivice to lead her to her partner Digiegg.**"

"Her partner?" "You mean she a Tamer!" Hiro shouted with joy.

"**Yes she has become a Tamer and got her partner and I think it's about time you got your partner too.**"

The unseen girl let go of what she was holding and it floated to Hiro. It was a Silver Digiegg and it went into Hiro arms. "I'm a Tamer I'm really a Tamer!" Hiro jump with joy.

"**I'm glad you're happy there is one more thing I want to give you**."

The unseen girl took something from her neck and it floated to Hiro. In Hiro free hand was a beautiful star locket.

"**Give it to the one you love.**"

"To the one I love!"

"**Yes It's a gift.**"

"Um… okay then." Hiro put the locket in his jacket pocket.

"**You and the others have special powers.**"

"Special powers, what do you mean?"

"**The six of you who got the Silver Digivices have special powers different from that of most other Tamers have." **

"Silver Digivice?" Hiro got his Digivice (which was attach to his shorts)and looked at it.

"**You were all able to enter here when all of you came at the same place."**

"So then that light that came from Angel?"

"**That was from the power inside of her."**

"Then what about that person in the cloak?"

"**That was Vampire a Dark Tamer."**

"A Dark Tamer?"

"**Yes a Dark Tamer there a group of evil Tamers that have dark powers."**

"What kind of dark powers?"

"**They have power similar to their evil Digimon partner and have the same powers of vampires, they crave the blood of the opposite gender and can survive in sunlight unlike most vampires and they all have jet black eyes."**

"So there something else to be scared of?"

"**Yes but they aren't the biggest problem it's still The Sovereign of Darkness."**

"So what do I do now?"

"**You and Angel have to go to the dimension were the Sovereign of Darkness is and get help from the ****DigiDestineds****." **

"DigiDestineds?"

"**They are the heroes from that dimension, you need their help to defeat the Sovereign."**

"Is this going to be long?"

"**Yes you won't be able to go home for a long time."**

Hiro thought about it and knew he wouldn't be able to his parents and younger brother for a long time but he knew The Sovereign of Darkness had to be stoped.

"So should I go now?"

"**Yes you should but there are a few things you need to keep in mind."**

"What's that?"

"**You're Digivices will change depending on which dimension you're in.**

**The dimensions you will go to are in the past.**

**You and you're Digimon are connected by heart.**

**Anyone can beat there darkness if they can believe.**

**Not all the Dark Tamer are evil.**

**And never underestimate you're foes or friends."**

Hiro let everything she said sink."Alright I'll keep everything in mind.

"**Good now it's time for you to go."**

A Door of silver light appeared in front of Hiro.

"Will I get to see your face?"

"**You will one day, now you must go on to your adventure."**

"Alright hope to see you again." Hiro then walked into the door of silver light.

"**Please be careful."  
_**

Alright this was a long chapter but I got it done and the kids are now Tamers and have their partners. And now even more mystery's that you'll have to find out much later.

Like who are Air, Aqua, T.S., and Silence really?

How do Daniel and Sakura know them?

What happen to Night and his partner in the past?

Who Kazuki?

Why dose whatever happen in the past have to be kept secret from Hiro, Angel, Night, and Ryoko?

Who the mysterious girl that spoke to Hiro?

What did she mean that not all the Dark Tamers are evil?

And possible even more questions.

Like I said before you'll find out much later on but don't worry the rest of the story won't be giving too many mysterious now.

I should tell you that Night, Ryoko, Daniel, and Sakura won't be in the rest of this story but will be in future story's. The Dark Tamers Ice, Flame, Thunder, and Torn won't be in the rest of this story ether but will be in future story's also.

And the Star Locket is like the one from Sailor Moon.

Next chapter is where the adventure begins! Hiro and Angel will team up with great hero's to defeat The Sovereign of Darkness.

They will meet the DigiDestineds of Digimon Adventure 01!

Please review.


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any of the many characters you might know.

This is where the adventure begins! From now on the rest of this story will be in the Digidestineds dimension and will also be going by days.

The story takes place after D-1 Tamer (a game which Ryo was the hero, look at wiki if you don't know) and before the Digidestineds have to give up there crests.

P.S. This chapter is shorter then the most of the other chapters so… sorry.

That's about it and hope you enjoy.  
_

**Day 1**

**Chapter 5 The Adventure Begins **

**The Park: 10:23am **

It was early October yet the weather was still warm. The sun was out the air was nice it was a nice day to go to the park.

Tai Kamiya and his little sister Kari were in park carrying bags of snacks. "Man it's a good thing school was canceled for the week huh Kari." Said Tai happy they didn't have to go to school for the week.

"Uh huh, I'm glad that we can have a picnic with everyone else too." Kari said with joy.

They walked till they reach a nice spot in the grass. Matt Ishida, his younger brother T.K. Takaishi, Izzy Izumi, and Sora Takenouchi were already there with a picnic blanket and some food.

"Hey you guys what took you?" asked Matt.

"Sorry I forgot to set my alarm clock." said Tai.

"I try to wake him up but he just wouldn't." said Kari

"Hey I was having a nice dream."

"Hey did I make it in time?" Asked Mimi who just came with a picnic basket.

"Just barely we were about to start before Tai and Kari got here." Sora said.

"You guy were going to start without us!" Tai shouted.

"Will if you didn't get here sooner we would have." said Izzy.

"Hey where Joe?" asked Mimi.

"Right here don't start without me!" shouted Joe who was rushing to the spot and carrying a bag.

"What took you we were about to start." Matt said.

Joe made it to the spot and berth in some air before speaking again. "I forgot to buy ketchup and muster so I went to the store to buy some.

"Well it looks like everyone and everything is here now so lets dig in!" Tai shouted with excitement.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

**10:35am **

Everyone was enjoying the food, snakes, drinks, and chocolate cover rice balls. They talked about their adventures and there Digimon partners they hope to meet again.

Then a bright pink light appeared five feet away from them. Everyone was covering their eyes from the bright light.

"Where this light coming from!" Tai shouted in confusion.

When the light faded they open their eyes again to see a girl lying on the grass five feet away from them and she looked like she was asleep.

The girl had long blond hair and was wearing a pink shirt with small ruffles, pink wrist bands (made out of soft materials), light blue shorts, light blue shoes, and pink socks. But more importantly she was holding with both arms a Pink Digiegg and a Digivice attach to her shorts.

"Who is she?" asked T.K.

"She has a Digivice and a Digiegg so that means she must be a Digidestined." Tai said.

"But where did she come from though?" Izzy asked.

"Let wake her up and ask." Tai said as he walked up to her and began to shake her with a one hand. "Hey wake up you okay?"

The girl started to wake up and began opening her blue eyes. "Hiro?" She said while still being tried.

"Who Hiro?"

"Huh you're not Hiro who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Tai who are you?"

The girl lifted her head and got a better look at everyone else. "My name Angel who are the rest of you?"

Everyone else told her there names one at a time.

"Well I'm Sora."

"My name is Mimi."

"My name is T.K."

"I'm Kari nice to meet you."

"I'm Izzy."

"I'm Matt."

"And I'm Joe."

"Hello nice to meet all of you."

"So how you get here?" asked Tai.

"Angel sat down on the grass before talking. "I don't know I don't even know where I just was."

"Oh, so are you a Digidestined?"

"Digidestined?"

Everyone notice she looked like she never heard the word before. "You have a Digiegg and a Digivice so doesn't that mean you're a Digidestined?" asked Tai.

"My Digivice?" Angel reach for her Digivice and got a good look at it. "Wait what happen to my Digivice it looks different?"

"Huh what do you mean different?" Tai asked.

"I mean they look like the Digivices from the history books."

Everyone was confused about what she just said. "What do you mean from the history books?"

Angel looked at them with a confused look. "It looks like one of the first Digivices from the year 2000.

"What… but this is the year 2000." Tai brought out his Digivice and everyone else did the same.

Angel saw their Digivices and was shock. "What but how is this possible and… there were only four why there eight!"

Now everyone was really confused. "Alright maybe you should tell us about yourself and maybe we can figure out what's going on." Tai said trying to get everything under control.

"How about I deal with her instead." said a voice from behide Angel.

A man with cool dark spike red hair and blood red eyes wearing a black jacket that was open, black undershirt, black pants, and black boots, was walking up to Angel.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"You're death." The man knock the Digiegg out of Angel arms and then grab her by the neck and slam her to the nearest tree.

"Let her go!" Tai shouted as he ran to the man.

"Right now!" Matt shouted running next to Tai.

They both slammed into the man with all there strength. As the man fell to the ground Angel fell to the ground unconses. As the man lay on the ground his body started to have static like he was made out of data.

"Dame it this body is too weak to even stand up to mere children."

"What are you?"

"I won't explain myself to the likes of you I'm not done yet so watch you're backs." With that the man disappeared into thin air.

"What in the world is going on today?" Matt asked out loud.

"I don't know but we got to see if Angel alright." Tai said.

Joe went checked up on Angel. "She fine she just feinted."

Everyone sigh in relieve to hear the good news.

"What do we do now?" Matt asked.

"Lets take her to my place so she could rest then maybe after she wakes up she'll lighten up whatever is going on." Tai declared.

Everyone agreed. Tai carry Angel on his back and Kari picked up her Digivice and carried her Digiegg.

**In a forest in the Digital World: 10:35am **

The Digimons of the Digidestineds got together in a clearing in a forest so they could have their own little picnic.

It was going well until a silver light appeared five feet away from them. Everyone was covering their eyes from the bright light. "Where this light coming from!" Agumon shouted in confusion.

When the light faded they open there eyes to see a boy lying on the grass five feet away from them and it look like he was asleep.

The boy had spike dark brown hair and was wearing a cool silver jacket with highlights, a navy blue undershirt, long navy blue shorts, silver wrist bands, white and navy blue sneakers, navy blue socks, and wearing silver goggles. But more importantly he was holding with both arms a Silver Digiegg and a Digivice attach to his shorts.

"Who this?" Biyomon asked.

"He has a Digivice and a Digiegg so maybe he a Digidestined." Agumon said.

"But we're did he come from?" asked Gabumon.

"Lets wake him up and find out." said Agumon as he walked up to the boy and began to shake him with one arm (being careful not hurt him with his claws). "Hey wake up are you okay?"

The boy began to wake up and open his blue eyes. "Where am I?" the boy asked still half asleep.

"This is the Digital World." Agumon answered.

"The Digital World?" Hiro asked now awake.

"I'm Agumon." said the orange dinosaur.

"I'm Gabumon." said a wolf like Digimon with blue strips fur and a horn on the forehead.

"Patamon right here." said a little yellow and white pig like Digimon with wings.

"My name is Biyomon." a pink bird Digimon said.

"I'm Gatomon." a white cat Digimon said.

"The name is Gomamon." a white sea Digimon said.

"My name is Palmon." said a plant like Digimon with a flower on top.

"And I'm Tentomon." a red insect like Digimon said.

Hiro sat on the grass before talking. "I'm Hiro it really awesome to meet you guys."

"It's really nice to meet you too so are you a Digidestined?"

"Digidestined?" "I guess I'm in the right place."

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

Before there could be an answer a roar was heard from above. When everyone looked up they saw above them a Kuwagamon flying straight for them. It let out a roar and came down striking Hiro into a tree knocking him out.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Agumon coming to Hiro rescue, as well as the other Digimons.

"Pepper Breath"

"Blue Blaster"

"Spiral Twister"

"Super Shocker"

"Boom Bubble"

All the attacks hit Kuwagamon sight on and knock the big beetle over. Then Kuwagamon body turn completely black and shatter into bits of data.

"How did… what just happen?" Tentomon

"He just turns black then turn to data?" Biyomon said.

"Was that even a real Digimon? Palmon asked.

"That's not important right now we have see if Hiro alright." Agumon said before he went to Hiro.

Gatomon got to Hiro first and got a look at him. "He fine he just knock out."

"He very lucking that attack wasn't deadly." said Gabumon.

"Yes but maybe we should take him to Gennai house until he wakes up." said Tentomon.

"Maybe will find out what's going on and Hiro might tell us about himself." Agumon said.

Everyone agreed. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gatomon worked together to carry the knock out Hiro and Palmon picked up his Digiegg and carry it.  
_

That's the end of this chapter. So now Hiro and Angel have met up with the Digidestineds and their Digimons. Next chapter Hiro and Angel partners will hatch from their eggs! Keep on reading if you want to know who they are.

Please review.


	7. Meeting old and new friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any of the many characters that you might know.

This the chapter Hiro and Angel Digieggs hatch! There Digimons are OC's I made for this story.

Silver Partner a male and Angel Partner a female.

That all now, here chapter six.  
_

**Day 1**

**Chapter 6 Meeting old and new friends**

**Kamiya apartment: 12:09pm **

The Digidestineds went at Tai and Kari place so they could get Angel a place to rest and dissects what happen at the park.

Angel was asleep in Tai bed. Her Digiegg was on a chair and her Digivice was on the desk. At the same time the Digidestineds were coming back with the stuff they left behide at the picnic.

Angel started to wake up. "Where am I?" she said as she was lifted her head up. Angel looked around where she was and saw she was in a bedroom and saw where her Digiegg and Digivice was. She got up from the bed and pick up her Digiegg, got her Digivice, and sat down on the bed.

Angel try to remember what happen before she fainted. "I woke up in a place that looked like a park and there were people that called themselves the Digidestineds and that strange man try to kill me.

"Wait I remember their names now Tai, Kari, Sora and everyone else they must of saved me."

"I wonder if they're here." Angel got up and exit the room. She enter the living room and saw the kitchen very close by and then walked to the big window to look through it. What she saw was buildings a lot smaller than the ones in Neo City.

"What's going on did I go back in time?" Angel said remembering the Digivices Tai and the others had. She then heard voices coming from the front door.

"I can't believe none of us thought about leaving someone to watch Angel." Tai said as he came inside his home as all the others follow behide him and were carrying the stuff from the picnic. It didn't take long for everyone to notice Angel standing in the living room.

"Umm… did you save me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah we did." Tai answer her.

"Are you okay?" asked Kari.

"Yes I'm okay thank you."

"Sorry we didn't leave anyone here to look after you." Tai apologize.

"It's okay but where did all of you go?"

"Ha will you see when we came to bring you here we forgot to pick up the stuff from the picnic we had… ha." Tai told her.

"Oh I'm sorry I came uninvited then."

"Hey come on I'm sure it wasn't your flat." Tai said.

Everyone sat down around the living room and place the stuff from the picnic on the table close to the kitchen.

"Hey I been wondering something Angel." Tai said.

"What that?"

"Why did you call me Hiro?"

"Oh… well I thought you were Hiro because you also wear goggles but when I was fully awake I saw you look completely different and Hiro goggles are silver."

"So Tai isn't the only one who wears goggles." said Izzy.

"I wonder if he hotheaded like Tai." Sora said.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Angel Digivice started to glow pink and shine a light in the entire living room.

Everyone covered their eyes. "This light again what going on!" shouted Tai.

When the light faded everyone was gone.

**Gennai House: 12:20pm**

They were flouting in light for a few seconds and then they were falling and landed on ground.

"Ow what just happen?" Tai wonder.

"Tai?" said a filmier voice.

"Agumon?"

When Tai vision was clear he saw his Digimon partner in front of him. "Agumon is that really you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"This is awesome!" Tai got up and ran to his best friend giving him a big hug. Both were happy to be together again.

"Oh Palmon!"

"Oh Mimi!" Mimi and Palmon ran to each other gave a hug.

"T.K.!" Patamon shouted happily while flying to T.K.

"Patamon!" T.K. respond while giving Patamon a hug.

"Kari!"

"Gatomon!" Kari and Gatomon gave each other a hug.

"Biyomon!"

"Sora!" Sora and Biyomon ran up to each other and gave each other a hug.

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon!" Tentomon flew to Izzy and they both gave each other a hug.

"Joe!"

"Gomamon!" Joe ran up to Gomamon, happy to be together again.

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!" Gabumon ran up to matt and the two were together again.

"I'm glad to see all of you again." said Gennai.

Everyone looked to see the old man Gennai.

"Hmm it looks like you brought a friend." Gennai said looking at Angel.

"Hello my name is Angel."

"Hello by any chance do you know anyone by the name Hiro?" Gennai asked.

That made Angel eyes go wide. "Yes I do." "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes he's resting in the next room."

"Can I go see him?" Angel asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." "Could you hold my Digiegg please?"

"Very well I'll look after it for you." Gennai said taking the Digiegg from Angel.

"Thank you." With that Angel went to the room Hiro was in.

Meanwhile

Hiro was waking up in a japenness bed. When he lifted his upper body up and he saw his Digiegg was on a cousin next to him and wherever he was looked like a japenness room.

He then heard someone coming. The door in front of him open and the one who open it was Angel.

"Hiro you're okay." Angel then ran up to Hiro and hug him.

Hiro return the hug. "I'm glad to see you're okay too.

The Digidestineds and their Digimons were at the front of the doorway and it warm their hearts to see two good friends together again.

Then a beeping was heard from Angel Digivice as well as Hiro Digivice which was being held by Gennai. Both Angel and Hiro let go of each other and Angel took her Digivice in her hands and Hiro Digivice flew to his hands.

"Our Digivices are different." Hiro said.

"I know but I don't know why."

"Our Digivices really do change like that girl said." Hiro thought.

The Pink Digiegg bounce out of Gennai hands and started bouncing to Angel and the Silver Digiegg started bouncing to Hiro. Both Digieggs went to their partners hands and were now shaking.

Izzy then spoke. "Gennai those Digieggs are they…"

"Yes Izzy those Digieggs are hatching." The Digidestineds gasped as well as their Digimon partners.

The Digieggs were now hatching. Hiro and Angel were looking at their Digieggs with joy and a smile on their faces because they knew they were about to meet their Digimon partners.

What came out of the Silver Digiegg was a tiny silver slime Digimon that look like Poyomon (only silver) it said it's first word which was likely it's name. "Silmon!"

What came out of the Pink Digiegg was a tiny white slime Digimon with bunny ears that look like YukimiBotamon (only with bunny ears) it said it first word which was likely it's name. "BabyBunnymon!"

"Hey little guy I'm your partner Hiro." He said while holding Silmon gently with both hands.

"Hello my name is Angel it's really nice to meet you." She said while holding BabyBunnymon gently with both hands.

Hiro and Angel have now become real Tamers.

**1:19pm**

Hiro and Angel told everyone how they are from a different time and space all the stuff that happen when Neo City was attack and the stuff they saw and heard in the Garden of Time and Space (except the part with the locket).

Now everyone is outside in Gennai house. Hiro and Angel were sitting down with their partner on their laps and feeding them small barriers. Everyone else was trying to let everything Hiro and Angel said sink in.

"Wow… just wow." Matt said.

"So this means you guys really are from the Future in a way." Sora said.

"Yeah we were brought here to destroy the Sovereign of Darkness with your guys help. Hiro said.

"So this Sovereign of Darkness do you think he had something to do with the attacks on you two." Tai asked.

"Well after what you guys told us maybe." Hiro answered. "By the way why did you have my Digivice Gennai?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything different about it." Gennai answered.

"Was there anything different?" Joe asked.

"There this one part that says Day 1."

"Really?" Hiro looked at his Digivice and press the little buttons on it he then find in one part on the screen that says Day 1.

"There something like that on my Digivice too." Angel said looking at her Digivice.

"Maybe their telling us how many days we are away from home." Said Hiro.

"You think so?" asked Angel.

"Yeah I mean this is our first day away from home."

"Is that the only thing different Gennai?" asked Izzy.

"Well before the rest of you came Hiro Digivice glowed with a silver light and then after a few seconds you appeared."

"The same thing happen to Angel Digivice (except the light was pink) before we ended up here. Izzy said.

"Do you suppose their Digivices are what brought us together again?" asked Tentomon.

"It's possible." Gennai said.

"Hey Hiro didn't you say that girl said you two have special powers?" asked Tai.

"Yeah but I don't know what they are though."

"I had wings in the garden I was in and the Sovereign called me the Angel of light." "Do you think whatever powers we have was the reason why we were attack?"

"Maybe and I have a gut feeling it was the Sovereign who was behide those attacks." said Hiro.

"So is the Sovereign of Darkness really that powerful?" Tai asked.

"I don't know but from the sound of things he probably is." Hiro told Tai.

"So guess this means we have to save the world again." Tai said to everyone.

"So much for having a nice vacation from school huh." Sora said.

"I agree completely with you." said a creepy voice.

"Who just said that!" Tai said as he and everyone else got up and started to look around the place. Hiro and Angel held their Digimon partners protectly.

"Ha Ha I'm up here."

Everyone looked up and saw a figure with a dark aura coming out of a dark portal above them. The figure then revealed itself as an undead Digimon, a dark en evil Digimon know as SkullSatamon.

"How did you get here!" demanded Gennai.

"I can do things you couldn't dream of because I have powers given to me by the Sovereign of Darkness!" SkullSatamon used some dark psychic powers to lift Hiro and Angel from the ground and in front of him.

"Hey let them go!" shouted Tai.

"No I don't think I will ha ha." said the evil Digimon wickedly.

"You guys were the ones behide those attacks aren't you!" Hiro said while glareing at the evil Digimon.

"Yes yes we were but don't worry my master doesn't want you two dead he just wants you not to be alive anymore."

"That's the same thing!"

"I know Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" The evil Digimon laughed.

"Mon!" Silmon and BabyBunnymon yelled out as they try to fight SkullSatamon.

"I don't want to look at you little pests so goodbye." SkullSatamon used his psycic powers in an attept to throw the baby Digimons hard to the ground.

"Silmon!"

"BabyBunnymon!"

Tai went as fast as he can and chaught in time Silmon and Matt going at fast speed as well caught BabyBunnymon in time.

"Good their safe." Angel said relived.

"You jerk their just babies!" yelled Hiro who was anger at the evil Digimon.

"Like I care but you might not want to worry about that now because I'm gonna kill you two but not here were going to my oh so fun torture chamber first."

"You're crazy!"

"I know Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" The evil Digimon laughed as he took Hiro and Angel into the dark portal and disappear.

"No Hiro, Angel!" Tai cried out when he saw his new friends being kidnapped.

"Hiro!" Silmon cried.

"Angel!" BabyBunnymon cried.

"We have to go save them!" Tai shouted clearly wanting to save their friends.

"Right!" all the other Digidestineds agreed that they should go save their new friends.

"Hiro!" Silmon started to glow silver.

"Angel!" BabyBunnymon started to glow pink.

Both baby Digimons started flying up in the air then flew into the dark portal.

"How did they…. No that dosen't matter right now we have to follow them!"

"Way ahead of you Tai." said Sora.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO…BIRDRAMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO…KABUTERIMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO…ANGEMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO…ANGEWOMON!"

Sora, Tai and Agumon got hold of Birdramon right foot, Matt and Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon got hold of the left foot. Izzy, Mimi and Palmon got on top of Kabuterimon. Angemon hold on to T.K. and Angewomon hold on to Kari.

"Everyone ready then lets go!" with that they flew right into the portal.

Gennai looked up at the portal and ponder. How did they find this place so easily and how did they know where Hiro and Angel would appear? Is the Sovereign of Darkness really that powerful?  
_

That's it for this chapter. So next time the Digidestineds have to save Hiro and Angel before it's too late. Next time is were the action begins!

Please review.

See you next time!


	8. SkullSatamon Leir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or any of the characters you might know except Hiro and Angel as well as their partners.

Alright this is where the action begins! The Digidestineds have to save Hiro and Angel from the evil SkullSatamon before it's too late.

Also this chapter is kind of dark so just a warning.

If you don't know any of the Digimon in this chapter you can look at wiki.

That is all now please enjoy.  
_

**Day 1**

**Chapter 7 SkullSatamon Lair **

**Outside of Skull castle: 1:39pm**

The Digidestineds were now flying above a terrifying place. Above was a red sky with black clouds and a blood red moon, below was a black wasteland with dead black tress, and a huge dark castle with skulls all around it.

"This place looks like a complete nightmare!" cried Mimi who was scared of the place they were in.

"Oh man who knows what kind of stuff is in here!" cried Joe who was also scared.

"We can't back down now we have to save Hiro and Angel!" Tai said.

"You're right I'm sorry." Joe said.

"I'm sorry too." Mimi said.

"AH Ha ha ha ha so you came!" said SkullSatamon who was standing on the roof top of the castle with Hiro and Angel as his captive.

"SkullSatamon you let them go right now!" demanded Tai.

"How about we play a fun game ha ha."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked while glaring.

" A game ha ha."" A dark hour glass with black sand appeared in the evil Digimon right hand. You have 30 minutes to go from the entrance though my maze of a castle and reach the top were me and you're friends will be and then you have to face me and if you win you can take your friends and leave safely."

" Why should we trust you!"

SkullSatamon then raised his staff and pointed it at Hiro. "Do you want me to destroy them now?"

Tai growled a bit before talking again. "Alright will play your game but you have to keep your word!"

"Oh don't worry I will ha ha ha ha!" with that the evil Digimon took Hiro and Angel into the top of the castle.

Everyone went to the entences to the castle. It was dark and pails of skulls were around the place.

"Tai do you think will make it in time?" Kari asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry we get though anything that comes our way." Tai said determent to save their friends.

"Mon!"

"Mon!"

Silmon and BabyBunnymon came to the kids and jump up and down as if trying to tell them something.

"What is it you two do you know the way?" Tai asked.

"Mon!"

"Mon!"

The two baby Digimon went into the dark castle.

"Hey wait up!" Tai called out and was about to run in but was stop by a strange noise.

A whole lot of Bakemons appeared and were getting ready to attack.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO…GREYMON!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO…GARURUMON!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Greymon and Garurumon attacks destroyed most of the Bakemons easily. But then even more Bakemons came to attack.

"What how many are their!" shouted Matt.

"GAOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO…IKKAKUMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLE TO…TOGUMON!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Niddle Spery!"

Togumon and Ikkakumon attacks took out the coming Bakemons.

"You guys go on ahead will keep them bissey!" shouted Joe

"Are you sure?" asked Tai.

"Yeah you have to save our friends!"

"Alright just don't get yourself killed!" Tai said as he and the other got with their Digimons and enter the castle.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Mimi ask Joe.

"We got too someone got to hold them off." Joe said trying his best to be brave.

"We can take them!" Togumon said with confidants.

"Yeah we can beat these guys!" Ikkakumon said.

**Top floor of Skull Castle: 1:45pm 25 minutes left **

Hiro and Angel were stuck to a big web while SkullSatamon was looking at a black crystal ball in the center of a huge dark room with four pillars made out of skulls around the center and skulls all over the ceiling and floors.

"AH HA HA they really think they'll make it in time how funny but it'll be fun to see them try Ah ha ha!" laugh the evil Digimon.

"They'll make just wait and see!" shouted Hiro who glared at the evil Digimon the entire time.

SkullSatamon looked at Hiro with a grin. "You don't know what I have in this castle Ah ha ha!

"Could you stop laughing please it's really annoying!"

"Ye… No AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Hallways: 1:51pm 19 minutes left**

Tai and the others had four different pathways in front of them.

"Which way do we go?" Izzy asked.

"I don't… know." answered Tai.

"Tai!"

"Tai!"

Everyone turn to the path on the far right to see Silmon and BabyBunnymon calling them.

"They know where Hiro and Angel are come on!" Tai said as he got everyone to follow him.

They went though the hallway and when they got out they were in a room with four pillars with skulls and huge spider webs on the callings.

"This room is really scary." said T.K.

"Don't worry T.K. were here with you." Matt told his little brother.

"I'll protect you if anything happens." Angemon told his partner.

"Thanks."

"Ha ha ha!" called a very strange voice.

"Who just laugh?" Greymon asked. Everyone looked up to see three Dokugumons coming down the huge spider webs.

"Poison Thread!"

The Dokugumons attacks were straight aim at the kids!

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Birdramon and Kabuterimon attacks stop the attacks of the Dokugumons.

"Will handle the guys here you go on ahead!" Sora told the others.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah were sure you got to hurry!"

"Alright be careful alright!"

"We will." said Izzy.

"Alright then will be back before you know it!" with that Tai and the others left the room.

More Dokugumons started to appear.

"All right we can hold them off." Sora said.

"I hope so." said Izzy.

"We will beat these guys." Birdramon said.

"That's right." said Kabuterimon.

**Top floor of Skull Castle: 1:58pm 12 minutes left**

SkullSatamon was holding the black sand hour glass in the plum of his hand. "Ah ha ha time is almost up so it looks like I'm going to win the game AH HA HA HA HA!"

"You won't be laughing when they get here and you lose the game!" yelled Hiro.

"Ah ha ha do you think they can make it here even if they did they still have to face me and there no way they can beat me AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Huge dark room: 2:04pm 6 minutes left **

The kids were now in a huge room that had big gargoyles statue on the side.

"Well at least this room doesn't have skulls." Matt said.

"Mon!"

"Mon!"

The baby Digimons were at the door at on the other side of the room. But the door was slowly closing.

"We have to hurry!" shouted Tai.

They rush to the door as fast as they can but as they got close Angemon and Angewomon heard something. They turn around quickly and saw the statue turn into Devidramons and they were getting ready to attack!

"Dark Gale!"

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO…MAGNAANGEMON!"

"Excalibur!"

MaganAngemon deflected the attack and destroyed one of the Devidramons.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Angewomon attack destroyed one of the Devidramons.

Tai along with Greymon and Matt along with Garurumon got to the other side of the door in time. But when the door closed shut behide them did they notice T.K. and Kari along with their Digimon partners weren't with them.

"T.K.!"

"Kari!"

Tai and Matt try to open the door but the door wouldn't open.

Greymon then try to talk to Tai and Matt. "Guys we have to get moving we don't have a lot of time."

"But…

Garurumon was the next to speak. "They have MaganAngemon and Angewomon with them there no way they can lose to a bunch Devidramons."

Tai and Matt let everything their partners told them sink in.

"Come on lets get moving." Tai said to Matt.

"But…

"They won't be happy with us if we let Hiro and Angel die."

"… You're right lets go."

**Top floor of Skull Castle: 2:09pm 10 seconds left**

"Ten." SkullSatamon had a grin.

"Nine." Hiro sweated.

"Eight." The black sand hour glass was almost out.

"Seven." Angel closed her eyes.

"Six." SkullSatamon held on to his staff tighter."

"Five!" the evil Digimon raised his voice.

"Four!" the black sand hour glass was almost out.

"Three!" SkullSatamon was beginning to drool.

"Two!" the evil Digimon eyes were wide.

"One!" the door to the dark room was blown open by Graymon and Garurumon!

"They came!" Angel called happily.

"I told you didn't I!" Hiro said at the same time mocking SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon growled a little. "So you made it here after all."

"Alright now all we have to do is beat you and get out of here with our friends."

"Yeah will you're not going to get that chance!" SkullSatamon aimed his staff at Hiro and Angel and was ready to kill them!"

"What you said we had to face you!" Tai shouted angerly.

"My master wants them dead so I going to make sure that happens AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the evil Digimon laugh like a mad man!

"Why you!"

"You're not getting away with this!"

Tai crest of Courage glowed in Tai heart and Matt crest of Friendship glowed in his heart.

"GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO…METALGREYMON!"

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO…WEREGARURUMON!"

WereGarurumon came at fast speed and grab SkullSatamon by the head and threw him to the center of the room.

"Garuru Kick!"

The attack hit the evil Digimon so hard that it knock him to the ground in the center and destroyed the black crystal ball.

"Giga Blaster!"

MetalGreymon lunch two missiles at the evil Digimon.

As the smoke was clearing SkullSatamon got up and growled. "Do you fools think you can defeat me!" "I was only suppose to kill the two kids but I wanted to have fun and that's why I let you live up until this point but now I'm going to kill all of you here and now!"

SkullSatamon moved at super fast speed and kick MetalGreymon in the jaw then the stomach which then knock MetalGreymon over. Then the evil Digimon came at super speed grab WereGarurumon by the head and kick him in the stomach and threw him to the ground of skulls.

"This doesn't look good." Hiro said.

"Hiro!"

"Angel!"

Both Tamers look down to see their Digimon partners calling them.

"You came did you come to help us?" Angel asked.

"Yes!" Silmon then blew bubbles on the web Hiro and Angel were stuck too. The bubbles made the web really soft and it let go of Hiro and Angel.

"Hiro!" The little Digimon said as he got on top of Hiro.

"I'm glad to see you too and I would hug you but I think the web did something to us because I can't feel my arms or legs." Hiro said to his partner.

"Mon!" BabyBunnymon blew heart shape bubbles onto Hiro and Angel.

"I can feel my arms and legs thank you BabyBunnymon." Angel thank her partner.

"Mon!" BabbBunnymon said happily.

Then a Bakemon came and was charging for the Tamers!

"Oh No!" Tai cried.

SkullSatamon gave the Bakemon an order. "Go Kill Them Kill Them!"

"Mon!"

"Mon!"

Silmon and BabyBunnymon jump toward to attacker and at the same time Hiro and Angel Digivices started to glow and the same time as Partner started to glow.

"SILMON DIGIVOLE TO…SILVAMON!"

"BABYBUNNYMON TO…BUNNYMON!"

Silvamon was a silver dragon head with blue eyes and yellow horns along with small fangs.

Bunnymon was a tiny white bunny with little black eyes with flopping bunny ears and standing on her two feets.

"Blow Bubbles!"

Silvamon blew bubbles from his mouth and blind the Bakemon.

SkullSatamon saw the event. "You can't even beat one In-Training Digimon, oh son o…

"Metal Claw!"

MetalGreymon used his claw to strike SkullSatamon into the wall.

"Wolf Claw!"

WereGarurumon took out the Bakemon with one strike.

"Wow thanks for the saving us."

"No problem." WereGarurumon said.

"Hey Silvamon you Digivole pretty quickly."

"I only did it because you needed me."

Hiro pick up Silvamon before talking. "Thanks I know will make a good team."

"Bunnymon you still look really cute." Angel told her partner with a smile.

Bunnymon bounce up and down and spoke. "Thank you!" Bunnymon said in a cute voice.

Everyone heard a growl coming from the wall. SkullSatamon came back in with a very angry look. "You think you can beat me!" "Well now you will see my real power!"

"Our master calls us come back right now." said a voice.

"What but I need to kill them!" SkullSatamon shouted out.

"What part of our master calls us did you not understand!"

SkullSatamon growl loudly then looked at everyone else in the room. "I have to go but the next time we meet will be a darker time!" with that the evil Digimon vanished into a dark portal.

A dark figure was coming out of a dark portal in the ceiling. The figure soon turn out to be a Phantomon. "So I get to meet you children's at last." Phantomon said in the same dark voice he used when he talk to SkullSatamon.

"What do you want?" Tai asked.

"Just to meet you and to tell you an interesting thing." Phantomon said darkly.

"And that is?"

"That our master The Sovereign of Darkness and well as me and the rest of **The Demons of Darkness** got here far earlier then Hiro and Angel did. We been watching you this whole time.

"What those that mean!" Tai demaned.

"We watched you since the night Greymon and Parrotmon fought each other, the day you and the other Digidestineds first came to the Digital World, when you destroy VenomMyotismon, The Dark Masters, Apocalymon, and even Diaboromon. We know so much about you Digidestineds."

All this was beginning to scare Tai and Matt. "Who is the Sovereign of Darkness?" Tai asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"All in good time Digidestined of Courage." Phantomon said in his dark tone. "And don't worry we won't attack you children just yet but you might want to worry about some pest that are going to crash into the lake in the city you live tomorrow night."

"What dose that mean?" Tai wonder out loud.

"You'll see, I can't wait till we meet again hm hm." "oh and the portal that you used to get here is still open you might want to leave." with that Phantomon disappeared into the dark portal.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked Tai.

"I don't know."

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

Everyone looked at the door to see all the others and along with their Digimon partner coming in safe and unharmed.

"T.K.!" Matt said as he ran up to T.K. and gave him a hug.

"Kari!" Tai said as he gave Kari a hug.

Sora saw that Hiro and Angel were okay and spoke. "You guys did it and it looks like Silmon and BabyBunnymon Digivole."

"I'm Silvamon now." The little Digimon said.

"And I'm Bunnymon now." The little Digimon said as she bounces up and down.

Tai stand up and looked at everyone. "We saved Hiro and Angel but SkullSatamon got away with a Phantomon."

"Phantomom?" Izzy wonder.

"Lets get out here and back to Gennai House and talk I don't think we should stay here too long." Tai said.

Everyone came too agreed and began working together to get out of the dark world.  
_

So that it for now I hope the fight between SkullSatamon wasn't too short and I hope it was good. Next chapter is where The Demons of Darkness who work for The Sovereign off Darkness all appear!

Please review.

See you next time.


	9. Planing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any characters from the anime show.

Okay this chapter doesn't have action in it mostly talking (I know boring) but there some important plot points and you can see all the Demons of Darkness in this one as well as The Sovereign of Darkness without the dark armor (so you know what he looks like).

If you don't know any of the Digimon in this chapter go to wiki.  
_

**Day 1**

**Chapter 8 Planning**

**Dark Throne Room: 2:50pm **

A Throne which was completely black and had spikes was on top of a tall black stone hill. A blood red moon and a red sky can be seen though a huge hole behide the throne. The rest of the room was made out of dark stone and it almost look like faces were in the ground moaning but they could not be heard and the ceiling had pointed stones that almost look like skulls are in them.

Phantomon and SkullSatamon were in the room with two other Digimons. SkullBaluchimon a fossil of a large land mammal which makes him an undead Digimon. The other Digimon was SkullScorpiomon a Skelton of a scorpion with a blade at the end of his tail.

Three dark portal open up all were different one had blue flames coming out, one had green flames coming out, and the last one was much bigger and had shadow and dark electricity coming out.

From the blue flame portal was the burning SkullMeramon. From the green flame portal was the watchdog of Hell Cerberumon. What came from biggest portal with dark electricity was the Metal Grim Reaper MetalPhantomon.

"So you arrived." said Phantomon.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" MetalPhantomon said with darkness in his voice.

"It's just that a certin someone underestimate our enenmys greatly." Phantomon said looking at SkullSatamon.

"I could of killed them if you hadn't stopped me!" SkullSatamon shouted angerly.

"No you wouldn't they would have destroyed you once they got to their mega level."

"I agree you forgot they destroyed Apocalymon who I must remind you almost destroyed the entire world." MetalPhantomon told SkullSatamon.

Before SkullSatamon could speak he was interrupted. "What's going on did SkullSatamon got in over his head again." A dark mocking voice said.

"Looks like our master favorites have arrived." said Cerberumon.

Three dark portals open up each one was very dark in their own way. One had dark energy coming from it. Another had bats coming from it. And the last one was huge and had a huge dark shadow coming out of it.

From the portal with dark energy was NeoDevimon. From the portal with bats was LadyDevimon. The huge shadow from the last huge portal from into MarineDevimon.

"**Good all of you are here.**"

A massive amount of dark energy was forming around the throne. As the dark energy was forming the faces in the ground and the skulls on the callings looked more realistic.

The dark energy from into a man with cool spike dark red hair, blood red eyes, wearing a leather black jacket on and is open, shirtless underneath which shows he has a very built body, black leather pants with chains, and leather boots. This is the same man that try to kill Angel.

All the Demons of Darkness bow down to their master.

"**Before we begin disccing my plan I got something important to ask you SkullSatamon.**"

"Um yes master?" the evil Digimon ask nervously.

"**Why the hell did you underestimate the enemy so greatly?"**

"But but… I was sure I could of destroyed them all with the power you gave." SkullSatmon said trying to keep his voice steady.

"**Have you forgotten that they destroyed VenmonMyotismon, The Dark Masters, Apocalymon, and Diaboromon?" "You would have been destroyed if Phantomon hadn't come to your rescue." **

"But I thought that if these kids were capture by Millenniummon there no way they could beat us I mean even Millenniummon could not stand a chance against you master."

"**Now you underestimate Millenniummon he and Ryo Akiyama were the only things that could possible in danger us." "Where lucky that they kill each other on their last battle now the only thing that could in danger us is the Angel of Light and her knight in shining armor."**

"I'm… I'm sorry master." SkullSatamon said while having his eyes closed in fear.

"**You're lucky that I have no time to punish you right now so I'll let you go this once."**

"Th… Thank you master… whew." SkullSatamon was relived.

"**Now lets go over a few things." "We all know my powers haven't been the same since we got to this dimension and we had no choice but to stay in the small Dark Worlds I've created so we had to think of a plan to get us out of these dark worlds.**"

All the Demons of Darkness nodded.

"**As time goes by more we break free but only for a short time and the fake Digimons I can make and fake body I made of myself are weak and by the time we break free the Tamers with the Silver Digivices will be strong enough to destroy us."**

Then the Sovereign eyes glowed blood red.

"**But we found a way to break free mush sooner." "I've created the ****Black Blood**** which we can use to infect both human and Digimon." **

"Those infected will give off a strong wave of dark energy wish allows us to be able to break free." NeoDevimon said.

"**That right and the more infected the more sooner we can break free so we have to infect everyone in both the Digital World and Real World.**

"We can spread the Black Blood since we can go to both worlds in different forms even though we can't stay in our true from very long but will have all the time we need." LadyDevimon said.

"**That's right and now it's time for me to give you the power of the Black Blood." **

The Sovereign raised his right arm then dark energy formed in his hand. The dark energy was all over the room and then it warp around The Demons of Darkness. As the dark energy warp around them they could feel the power of the Black Blood flowing in their vines.

NeoDevimon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon claws glowed black, as well as Phantomon and MetalPhantomon scythes, SkullBaluchmon and Cerberumon fangs, SkullSatamon staff, SkullMeramon chains, and SkullScorpiomon blade at the end of his tail.

"This power is amazing." SkullBaluchmon said loving his new power.

"Not bad." SkullScorpiomon said.

"**I need each of you to be somewhere."**

The Demons of Darkness listen closely to what their master had to say.

"**I need you MetalPhantomon, Cerberumon, SkullBaluchmon, and SkullScorpiomon to go to different parts of the Digital World and infect all the Digimons you can find but make sure you don't leave any suspicious trails behide. **

"Yes master."

**I need you MarineDevimon, Phantomon, SkullSatamon, and SkullMeramon to go to different parts of the Human World and infect all the humans you can find but you need to go into a different from when doing so."**

"Yes master."

"**And finally I need you NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon to go to the Tokyo and keep an eye on the Digidestineds and the pests and get new recruits." "I'm sure you know wish ones."**

"Of course master."

"**That is all now get going."**

"Yes master." with that the Demons of Darkness vanish into dark portals.

The Sovereign of Darkness was by himself now.

"**Soon, very soon."**

**Gennai House: 5:45pm **

The kids were able to get out of the dark world and made it back safely to Gennai House. Now they been trying to relaxed and trying to figure out their enemy since they got back.

Everyone including Gennai was in a room sitting on japenness cousins.

"Hmm… so they been watching all of you for a long time?"

"That's what Phantomon said Gennai." Tai answer Gennai.

"Hmm… I believe they might know everything about our dimension."

"So then why are they just hiding then if they know so much why haven't they done anything till now?" Matt wanted to know."

"Maybe it has something to do with being in a different dimension." Hero said.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"Like how mine and Angel Digivices change when we got to this dimension." "The Digivices from our dimension are not only different models but can detect Digimons and even tell what level they are and have documents and Digivolution line on almost any Digimon and can do a lot more."

"They can really do all?" asked Tai.

"Yeah like I know Agumon mega level is WarGreymon and Gabumon mega level is MetalGarurumon."

"So if your Digivices change then maybe something happen to The Sovereign of Darkness powers?"

"That's what I think."

"So maybe the reason they haven't done anything might be because they can't." Sora said.

"That what I think." Hiro said.

"Yeah I think so too but we should worry about what Phantomon said." Tai said.

"Like who going to be at the lake tomorrow night." said Matt.

"Yeah I think we better get back home we need to be their if something really happens." Tai said.

"Excuse me I was wondering do you think we can use our Digivices to get back?" asked Angel.

"Hey yeah you're and Hiro Digivices got us together here so maybe."

Hiro got out his Digivice out and looked at it. "Yeah I think we can get to Tai place if we use… ow" Hiro held his hand to his right knee.

"Hiro are you okay?" Angel asked.

"I knew you hurt yourself on your way back." Silvamon said looking at Hiro with worry eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us." Joe asked.

"I just thought we had more important things to think about."

Angel looked at his knee and saw it was bleeding. "This is important your bleeding."

"I can help." Bunnymon said coming up to Hiro.

"Healing Hearts!"

Bunnymon blew heart shape bubbles onto Hiro bleeding knee.

Hiro knee was completely healed. "Whoa I didn't know you heal wounds." Hiro said.

"Yeah but now you all know."

"Thanks Bunnymon."

"Hiro please tell me if your hurt next time." Said Silvamon

"Alright sorry to make you worry."

"Alright now that's over then lets see if we can get back home."

"Right!"

"Okay."

Hero and Angel got up and face each other and held out their Digivices to one other.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hiro.

"Um please take us too Tai and Kari home?" Angel asked the Digivices.

A light silver light came from Hiro Digivice and a pink one came from Angel and the room was filled with a bright silver and pink light.

"Gennai I think were going back home." Izzy said to Gennai.

"Alright I'll contact you if I find anything useful."

"Thanks Gennai."

With that the kids along with their Digimon partners were sent to the human world.  
_

The Black Blood is a major plot point and you will see what else it can do later.

Ryo isn't dead you will see him when we get to the Digimon Tamers dimension.

Next time the Dark Tamers Shadow and Vampire show up again but their something different about them.

Please review.


	10. A Place to Stay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or the characters or even the last names of Ryo parents.

This chapter doesn't have any action like the last one but has important plot points.

There is also a small sexual part involving a new character. The new guy is another OC I made as well as his Digimon partner. Just a warning.

Also I didn't know what Ryo parents look like so I just put my idea of what they look like and made up names for them.

Hope you enjoy.  
_

**Day 1**

**Chapter 9 A place to stay**

**Kamiya apartment: 8:00pm **

The kids got back to the Human World and decided Hiro and Angel should stay at Tai and Kari place. Now they're having dinner with the Kamiya family.

"Thank you for the food Miss Kamiya." Angel thanked Yuuko with Bunnymon on her lap under the table.

"Your welcome I have to say you kids have big appites but I wonder why Tai and Kari went to eat in their room."

"I don't know we haven't known them for that long." Hiro said while giving the rest of his food to Silvamon who was on his lap under the dinner table.

"So how long are you two going to stay here again?" asked Susumu (Tai and Kari dad) who sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Just until our parents come back from their business trip." Hiro said.

"So you're parents and Angel parents both went on a business trip?" asked Susumu.

"Yeah most of the time we stay out one another house but Tai said we can stay here until they get back."

"Oh that's right will in that case make yourself at home then." Said Susumu.

"Thank you Mir Kamiya." Angel thanked Susumu.

"Hey I think we should get back to Tai and Kari room we don't want their parents to see Silvamon and Bunnymon." Hiro whispered to Angel.

"Okay."

Hiro and Angel got hold of Silvamon and Bunnymon and went into Tai and Kari room while Mir and Miss Kamiya wert looking.

"I'm stuff." Silvamon said.

"A good first meal huh." Hiro said.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Angel thank Tai and Kari.

"Your welcome." said Kari as she pick up her and Tai dishes and went to the kitchen.

Kari got back after a few seconds.

"It's funny to know that your world and the Digital World haven't made peace." Hiro said.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"Where we come from both the Human World and the Digital World have lived in peace for so many years." Said Hiro.

"Wow really that so amazing." Kari said.

"So that means Digimon don't have to hide from humans like we have to?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes we were really surprised when you told us that we had to hide our Digimon." Angel said.

"Must be nice where you live." Kari said.

"You must go to some really cool places then." Tai said.

"Not really I'm mostly at a hospital." Angel said.

What Angel said took everyone (except Hiro) by surprise. "What do you mean your mostly at a hospital?" Bunnymon asked Angel.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet." "Before we got to the Garden of Time and Space I was almost always at the hospital because I was born with unnormal sickness."

"What do you mean, It wasn't normal?" asked Bunnymon.

Hiro was next to speck. "A lot of baby all over the world caught a strange sickness not even the best doctors knew what it was and very few survived."

"Then Angel was one of them?" asked Tai.

"Yeah… seven years later the sickness came back but infected more people but what was really weird is that it was always good family and only one member of the family didn't get sick but the one member isn't any happier because his or her family is dying."

"That's scary." Kari said."

"But then one year later crystal shards of pure white light were flying around the sky all over the world and then the sickness was gone people all over the world was able to survive."

"I was the only one in the world that still had the sickness since then but It wasn't nearly as bad as it was before, I was able to leave the hospital once in a while."

"So then did anyone found out what happen?" Tai asked.

"No even now no one has found out what happen but since Angel better now that means the sickness is gone completely now." Hiro said.

"People call that time when all those people got better a miracle so people call it miracle day." Angel told them."

"But you haven't been able to really enjoy a day outside." Bunnymon said.

"… I guess not."

"So why not we go around the city tomorrow." Hiro said with a smile on his face.

"That's a great idea we can go around the city there a lot see." Tai said.

"Really?"

"Of course it's about time you enjoy a day without worrying about your health!"

"Yeah we can bring our Digimon with us we just tell anyone who ask their stuff animals. Hiro said.

Bunnymon bounce up and down. "I'll like to see what this city like too!"

"Thank you everyone I look forward to it."

**In front of Akiyama Household: 8:45pm **

It was dark out and the night sky had stars in the sky and a full moon. A girl with long light purple hair and jet black eyes wearing a cool purple jacket with highlights, purple wrist bands, black skirt, a black belt, long black socks, and black shoes was walking on the sidewalk.

She then notice a man with man sitting in front of a nice house. He had dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing a brown coat, black pants and white business shrit. He looked sad and was just staring at the ground.

The girl walked up to the man and spoke. "Why are you sad?"

The man looked up and saw the girl in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Who I am?" the girl thought about and then something came to mind. "I'm Claire that's the only thing I can remember right now."

The man looked at her with a confuse look. "What do you mean that's all you can remember?"

"I only remember my name so I don't even know what I'm suppose to do." She looked cheerful even as she told the man she only knew her name.

"Do you have amnesia?"

"What is amnesia?"

"It's when you don't remember anything."

"I guess I have amnesia then." Claire still seem cheerful.

"It's dangerous to be by yourself at night."

"So what do I do then?"

"I don't know." The man was in deep thought. "Why don't you come inside and I'll talk to my wife."

"Okay." Claire went with the man and went inside his house.

They went into the living room and a woman with brown little longer then shoulder leath curly hair and light blue eyes. She was also wearing a white shirt and a long light blue skirt and was sitting on a chair. Claire notice the woman had a look of deep sadness in her eyes.

The man spoke. "Miyumi I need to talk to you."

Miyumi looked at her husband and then notice Claire. "Who this Hitoshi?"

"Her name Claire, and could we talk in the other room?" asked Hitoshi.

Miyumi just sat there for a few seconds and then got up to the other room with Hitoshi.

Claire knew she had to wait in the living room so she sat on the choch. As she lean on the choch she felt something on her belt. She reach what was on her belt and she now had a small white device in her hand.

"What's this." She said to herself as she press the buttons on it. Not mush was on it but then appear the word vampire on the screen. "What's a Vampire?"

Claire kept pushing buttons for the next few seconds and stop when she knew she would not get anything more from it so she just looked around the living room and saw a frame on a small table.

Claire got up and walked up to the frame and picked it up. The frame had a picture of a boy with brown hair and light blue eyes. "He looks like Miyumi."

Hitoshi and Miyumi came through the door and saw Claire holding the picture frame.

"Excuse me but please put that back." Asked Miyumi.

"Okay." Claire put the picture back but was still looking at it. "Who is this boy?"

"…Our son."

"Can I meet him?"

Both Hitoshi and Miyumi were completely silent. "Will talk about that another time." Hitoshi told Claire.

"Did I say something wrong?" Claire said in her mind.

"You can sleep in his room for the time being." said Hitoshi.

"Okay."

**Ryo Room: 9:10pm**

Claire was sound asleep in Ryo bed. She was being watch by Hitoshi though a small opening on the door. After words he went down stairs to the living room and sat with Miyumi.

"Do we really have to do what that letter says?" asked Miyumi.

"We have to it said if we don't look after her she'll disappear… like Ryo."

"Do you think we can keep her from disappearing?"

"We have to we can't let the same thing happen… whatever what happen was.

**Desert of Server: 8:55pm **

It was night time in a desert filled with sand and a boy was walking it alone. He wore a cool sleeveless black jacket with cool lines, a black undershirt, long navy blue shorts, black wrist bands, black sneakers, and black socks. The boy had dark brown hair and jet black eyes and wearing black goggles but more importantly he looked just like Hiro!

"What is a boy like you doing in the Desert of Server by yourself?" said a voice.

Piximon then appear in front of the boy. "Well?"

"I don't know I just woke up in this desert and I don't know why I'm here." said the boy.

"Hmm do you have a Digimon partner?"

"A Digimon partner?" the boy asked with a confused look.

"Don't you have a Digivice?"

"A Digivice?" the boy reach for the small white device attach to his shorts.

"See that means you are a Digidestined."

"What is a Digidestined?"

"A gifted person who is partner with a Digimon and chosen to save the innocent from evil."

"So I'm a gifted person who chosen to fight evil?"

"Yes and if you're here then you been called here for a reason but I think you been walking here for a long time now so lets go to my home and get you rested."

The boy followed Piximon and then Piximon open a portal with a jungle inside.

The boy was amazed of what he just saw. "Wow I wouldn't think a jungle was here."

"Come on now." Piximon said.

They walk into the jungle and the boy was looking around amazed.

"I been meaning to ask what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki or at last that the only thing that comes to mind."

"Hmm what do you mean?"

"I'm mean I don't remember anything before waking up."

"So what you are saying is that you don't remember anything from your past."

"Yeah that how it is." Ryuzaki said.

"Maybe if you travel the Digital World you'll find the truth about your past." Piximon said.

"Do you really think so?" "That sounds like fun!"

"That's the sprite but for the night I think it would be good if you stay at my home."

**A Bedroom: 10:30pm**

Ryuzaki was by himself on a bed lying on his back and was looking at the Digivice he was holding in his hand.

"Maybe if I press some buttons I can find something."

Ryuzaki then push the buttons on his Digivice after a few seconds and then the word Shadow appear on the screen.

"What dose this mean oh well I'll figure it out later… time to sleep." Ryuzaki then attach his Digivice back to his shorts and deicide to go to sleep.

**A Room in Midnight hotel: 11:48pm**

A hotel room on the tenth floor that had it's light off and curtains were open so the full moon could be seen was being used.

A blond woman was lying on her back on a bed and was holding a man close to her both were cover with a sheet, he was biting her neck, sucking her blood. She was enjoying the feel of the man fangs in her neck the more he bit the more she wanted him.

The man had really cool jet black hair and his eyes were close. He had really good built body and he was the kind of guy that so many girls would fall in love with just one look.

The woman fell asleep then the man took his fangs out of her.

The man lift himself up and open his eyes which turn out to be jet black. He grin and lick the blood from his fangs.

"Now that was some good tasty blood."

The man put on some black pants and then picked up the woman and her cloths she had taken off and went to the door and open it. He walk four doors down the hallway but before he can get in that room a guy who work for the hotel came up to the man.

"Excuse me sir but why are you carrying a naked woman and not wearing a shirt or wearing anything on your feet!" the guy asked all angry.

The man jet black eyes glowed as he looked the guy in the eyes. "You have something more important to do so you shouldn't be thinking about this."

The guy look like he was under a spell. "Your right I do have something more important to do."

"That's right just forget what you saw and go."

"Yes I will forget and go." With that the guy walked away.

The man open the door went in the room and place the woman on the bed. Then he left the room and went back to his.

As he was opening the door a Digimon got on top of his right shoulder. The Digimon was a cute black bat with orange marks on his cheeks, a orange circle on his belly, little feet, little fangs, and orange eyes. The little Digimon look like a stuff animal.

"Had a good meal?" asked the little Digimon.

"You bet VampireBatmon the woman around here have really tasty blood."

The man walk into his room with VampireBatmon, close the door behide him and walk to the window and looked at the full moon.

"They're coming really soon and I think well help out the kids with this one." The man said while still looking at the moon.

"Okay I'll help you out since you care about those kids safety." Said VampireBatmon.

The man smiled. "You know I love playing with kids just as much I love getting in bed with woman and sucking their blood."

"I know you do Dracula."  
_

So yeah Claire and Ryuzaki don't remember anything and the new guy calls himself Dracula you will know more about him later.

Next Time Hiro and Angel are going to have a romantic day, Claire is going to try to make the Hitoshi and Miyumi happy again, and Ryuzaki is going to meet his partner for the first time but it's not really to first time.

Please review.


	11. A Long Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters from the show or even Ryo parents or even the Pokemon and Sailor Moon reference in this chapter. **

Okay so Hiro and Angel are about to have a romantic day while Claire trys to make the Akiyama's happy and Ryuzaki is going to meet his partner.

Hope you enjoy.  
_

**Day 2**

**Chapter 10 A Long Day**

**In The city of Tokyo: 7:45am**

Hiro and Angel were walking together with their Digimon in hands. Tai and Kari were close behide them with their Digimon (Agumon was in his disguise).

"It so nice." Angel said.

Hiro smiled and spoke. "Yeah it is so I'm going to make this day a day to remember."

"Hey everyone going to be at the park so we should hurry." Tai said.

"Alright why don't the rest of you take the lead?" Hiro asked.

"Um… sure." Tai said as he and the others take the lead.

As they kept walking Hiro garbed Angel hand and went the other way.

"Hiro where we going?" Angel asked while Hiro still held her hand."

"Let's spend this day together I found my wallet in my shorts and found out the people here use the same kind of money as the ones from where we come from."

"But how come we have to snick away from everyone else?"

"I want to you to spend this day with me and our Digimon and besides our Digivices can detect one another at long range so we won't get lost."

"Well… as long as we find everyone else can find us."

"Alright then you want to live this day to the fullest Silvamon, Bunnymon?"

"Yeah!" Silvamon shouted happily.

"Lets do it." Bunnymon said looking up at Angel.

Angel smiled and spoke. "Okay let's enjoy this day."

**Akiyama Household: 8:15am **

Hitoshi and Miyumi were in the living room talking about something.

Hitoshi was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. Miyumi wore the same thing from the night before.

"Miyumi please why don't you come with me and get some gourses?" Hitoshi asked his wife.

"No I'll just stay here and wait for Ryo." Miyumi said.

"But you been staying here for the longest time now."

"When Ryo going get here?" asked Claire who just got in the room.

Both Hitoshi and Miyumi went very silent. "We don't know when he'll be back." Hitoshi said.

"Oh… so then where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store to get some food I'll be back soon." Said Hitoshi.

"Okay I'll just wait here then."

**Desert of Server: 9:47am**

A Black and Silver Digimon was walking in the hot desert. He was a Dinosaur that look like a dragon without wings.

He was about the same size as a Guilmon, he was black all over and had a big silver spot on his belly, he had green eyes, had three claws in each hand, three claws on each of his feet, had two horns on his head, and a tail.

"Is anyone out there!" called a voice that sound familiar.

The Digimon began searching around for the voice but as he searching a roar was heard and a Kuwagamon came from under the sand and attack the silver Digimon.

The Digimon was knock into the sand and almost pass out but then felt hands trying to wake him up.

"Hey are you alright?"

The Digimon open his eyes to see a boy with brown hair and jet black eyes wearing black goggles.

"Are you Ryuzaki?"

"What how do you know my name?"

"I'm been searching for you I'm DarkSilvermon."

The sound of the Kuwagamon Roar was heard and then it flew and garbed Ryuzaki.

"Hey let me go… ahhh" Kuwagamon grip around Ryuzaki got tighter and ready to kill him but then a dark silver light came from his Digivice and DarkSilvermon began to glow.

"DARKSILVERMON DIGIVOLE TO…DARKSILVERDINOMON!"

DarkSilverDinomon was like a bigger version of DarkSilvermon. He was about the same size as a Growlmon. His body was still black all over and had a silver spot on his belly, his arm had fins that look like blades, black spikes on his tail and on his back.

The dark dino slam into the big red beetle which cause it to let go of Ryuzaki. The dark dino caught him with his left arm before he hit the sand.

"Are you okay?"

Ryuzaki looked into DarkSilverDinomon green eyes and saw he was worry for his safety. "Yeah thanks."

The Kuwagamon let out a roar and then charged for its targets.

"Dark Blaster!"

A big ball of dark light was launch from the dark Dino mouth and it hit the red beetle head on.

The Kuwagamon was sent hard into the sand but then got up and charged for the Dark Dino.

The Dino got ready to attack again.

"Dark Silver Slash!"

The fin on the Dark Dino right arm turn into a blade of dark light then slash the red beetle right in half as DarkSilverDinomon went right past him.

Both Digimon and Tamer turn around and saw the Kuwagamon bleeding Black Blood and then burst into bits of data.

"Good work you two." Pixmon said as he flew into the scene.

DarkSilverDinomon put Ryuzaki down then Didigivole back into DarkSilvermon.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just need to rest a little."

"Why don't you come to my place and rest." Pixmon offered.

"That would be nice." Said DarkSilvermon.

**Pizza Hut: 11:00am **

In a Pizza Hut with not many costumers yet, Hiro, Angel, and their Digimon were eating pizza together at a table were most people wouldn't see. Hiro and Silvamon were eating pepperoni pizza and Angel and Bunnymon were eating a vegetarian pizza.

"Wow this pizza is so good." Angel said.

"I told you it was good." Hiro said.

"Wow this the best thing I ate in my entire life all two days of it!" Silvamon said.

"Lets go to the beach after we're done." Hiro said.

"Okay sounds fun." Angel said smiling at Hiro.

**Akiyama Household: 11:10am**

Miyumi was sitting on a chair in the living room again and had a look of deep sadness.

"Why do you look so sad?" Miyumi looked and saw Claire looking at her with a concern look.

"I'm just waiting for Ryo to come home." Miyumi said with that same look of sadness.

"What kind of a person Ryo is then?" Claire asked.

"He was a good son." Said Hitoshi who just came in.

"Not was he still is a good boy he'll come back he not gone." Tears were coming down from Miyumi eyes and onto her checks.

Claire notice the tears on Miyumi eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Please Claire we don't want to talk about it." Hitoshi said.

"But maybe talking about it will help you a little."

"But…"

"Please?" Claire asked with a begging look in her eyes."

"Well alright I guess."

**Pixmon Place: 11:23am**

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon were inside Pixmon place. DarkSilvermon was resting his head on Ryuzaki leap as Pixmon watch the two.

"You been looking for me?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes I don't know why but I knew I had to find you since I don't know where I came from."

"You don't remember where you came from?"

"No I just woke up and a voice in my head said go look for Ryuzaki and when I saw you I knew you the one I was searching for."

"The two of you are partners without a doubt." Pixmon said.

"You think so?"

"Of course you're Digivice shine and got DarkSilvermon to Digivole so that means you helped him Digivole.

Ryuzaki looked at his partner and spoke. "Well… DarkSilvermon I guess that means we're partners."

"I like that I know you going to be a good partner." DarkSilvermon said smelling.

**Akiyama House: 11:50am **

"So he been missing for month's now?" Claire asked the Akiyama's.

"Yes we don't know what happen to him." Said Hitoshi.

"So you been waiting for him since but I don't think he'll like it if you're sad all the time."

Miyumi lifted her head and looked at Claire. "What do you mean?"

"I'm mean I don't think he'll want you to be sad all the time he'd want you to be happy."

Both Hitoshi and Miyumi were silent.

"Let go to the park I think it'll help you."

"I don't…" Hitoshi began.

"Please." Claire said with begging eyes again.

"Huff… how can anyone say no when you give out eyes like that?"

**The Beach: 12:20pm**

Hiro and Silvamon were playing around the water while Angel and Bunnymon were making a sandcastle.

"Wow the water is so cool!" Silvamon said as he bounces around happily.

"Yeah I would go swimming but I don't have any trucks right now. Hiro said.

"Maybe next time we ask everyone else if they want come to the beach maybe we can get some swimsuit then." Said Angel.

"That sounds like a great idea." Hiro said excited. "I wonder if I should tell them that both our family are rich."

**The Park: 1:00pm**

The air was nice and the birds crept as the people did their own thing. It was a very nice day,

Both of the Akiyama's were sitting on a quite bench as they let the air blow by.

"Isn't it nice out here?" Claire said with a smile on her face.

"It's very nice." said Hitoshi.

"It's good thing I got the two of you out you would've miss this good day."

Claire then bought out a grass whistle. "I found this and I figure out how to play it." Claire started playing a nice song.

**The song from Pokemon the rise of Darkra **

As Claire played the song both Hitoshi and Miyumi began to smile.

It was the first time they smile in a long time.

**In The city of Tokyo: 3:08pm **

Hiro just got two ice cream cones and went to Angel and there Digimon sitting on a bench.

"Here I got you strawberry I think you'll like it." Hiro said Angel.

Angel taste her ice cream as Hiro sat next to her. "Wow this ice cream is really good it so sweet."

"Can I have a taste to?" Bunnymon asked.

"Okay." Angel said as she gave Bunnymon a tast.

"Wow this is good." Bunnymon said bouncing up and down.

"Can I have taste of your ice cream Hiro?" Silvamon asked.

"Alright."

Silvamon got a taste of ice cream. "Yum it's so tasty!"

"Yup that vanilla ice cream for you."

**Desert of Server: 6:30pm **

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon were walking in the desert in the sunset.

"I know It might have been best to leave early in the morning but I couldn't wait to go on an adventure." Ryuzaki said excited.

"I'll be at you're side where ever you go." DarkSilvermon said.

"Thanks now lets go find our memories!"

Pixmon was watching over the two from a distant. "It's good to see that boy has a brave heart."

**The Lake: 7:40pm **

Hiro and Angel were at the lake with their Digimon and were waiting for everyone else to get there.

"The lake is nice but I wonder what's going to come here." Angel said thinking about what Phantomon said."

"I don't know but whatever it is well be ready for it." Hiro said.

The four of them looked at the lake for a few minutes then Hiro spoke.

"Hey Angel… I have something for you."Hiro got out a star locket form his jacket pocket.

"This for you."

"What is that?" Bunnymon asked.

"It's a locket." Angel said as she got it.

When she open it a song played.

**The Star Locket song from Sailor Moon**

"What a beautiful song." "Thank you." Angel thanked Hiro with a blush.

"Your welcome." Hiro said with a blush.

**8:00pm**

"There you guys are!" Tai said as he and the other kids got to the sight.

"What took you so long and why do you look upset?" Hiro asked them.

"We been looking all over the place for you guys!"

"Why didn't you guys just used you're Digivice they detect others from long distant."

"They don't work as well in the human world they can only work when really close."

"What seriously… you didn't tell us that."

Before the talk could go any longer a big portal open up and a huge jet like eagle came zooming out and then crash into the lake.

"What is that!" Tai yelled out loud.

"Hiro that jet… we saw it before we went to The Garden of Time and Space!" Angel said.

"That's right then that means… it must be the Dark Tamers!"

"Dark Tamers you mean those evil Tamers you told us about!"

"Yeah so I think this going to be trouble."

The jet came out of the water and zoomed out of sight.

"What are they going to do now that they're here?" Hiro wonder.

**In a dark alley on the far side of the city: 11:15pm**

Wind was looking at his Digivice which was a small white Divice. He was wearing a black leather jacket with short sleeve, a black under shirt, black open figure gloves, black pants, and black shoes.

He also had a bird Digimon with him. He had gray feathers, wearing goggles over his eyes, a jet pack, and was the same size as Biyomon.

"This Digivice is ancient so that means we went far in the past JetBirdmon."

"But at least we can still go to our mega level." Said the Digimon called JetBirdmon."

"He's right we should use what we have to our advantage." Said Blade.

Blade was wearing a black leather jacket with two samurai swords on his back, black pants and black boots. "

"Yeah but almost all our Digimon have to go back to the Rookie level I mean just look at ToyAgumon."

The toy Dinosaur ToyAgumon was next to Blade.

"But I like being ToyAgumon I'm not always angry, and why are you angry you and everyone else don't have those scars anymore and you got cool cloths."

"I guess you have a point." Said Wind.

"Lets go back to the others." Blade said.

"Alright."

The four of them went to the part of the alley where the other Dark Tamers were as well as their Digimon partners.

Reaper was wearing short sleeve well button shirt that had a skull on the left side and a skull on the back, a skull chain around his neck, wearing black pants, and black shoes.

He was giggling to himself as well as well as his partner in the shadows Reapermon (who was still in his maga from).

Beetle was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

He was looking after his partner Kuwagamon (who was in the champion from, hanging to the wall).

Dragon was wearing a black jacket with a hood, black muscle shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots.

He was talking to his partner Dracomon.

Phantom was wearing a black sweter with a hood, black pants, and black shoes.

He look like he was plotting with his partner Candlemon.

Sand was wearing a black coat, black pants, and black shoes.

He was sitting on a box and his partner SandSnakemon was wrap around his neck.

SandSnakemon was a snake who color was the same as sand and was small and had green eyes.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Wind shouted to get everyone attention.

"Were in a different time and space and this place go by different laws but we can figure out just how this place works with the powers we have." "Also we can feel that Vampire is here in the human world and Shadow is in the Digital world so we need to get them both as well as finding the Angel Light."

"But there most likely heroes here since it's so peaceful here so they might interfere." Said Reaper.

"If they do will make them bleed like they never bleed before." Wind had an evil smile on his face and his fangs were really shape.

The Digidestines are going to face enemy that are nothing like they face before.

**End of Arc 1: Hidden Evil  
_**

The Dark Tamers are here and you can guess trouble is coming. If you want to find what happens then keep on reading.

Please review and see you next time.


	12. A Bitter Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters from the show or Ryo parents. I only own the OC of this story. **

I'm really sorry I haven't wrote anything in a long time but a lot of things happen so to anyone who been reading this I'm really sorry.

Anyway this is where the Digidestins have to fight the Dark Tamers for the first time.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Dark Tamers Arc **

**Day 7**

**Chapter 11 A Bitter Meeting**

**Takenouchi Resident: 6:40am**

Sora got up early and was having breakfast and was watching the news.

The news channel showed a news woman with long dark brown hair and wearing black who name was Tanaka and another news woman with short light brown hair wearing pink name Suzuki.

The woman in pink spoke first. "it has been five days since the strange jet landed in the lake and flew away and no one has any leads to what it might have been.

As this one was coming to an end the woman in black began to speak.

"In other news young women all over Tokyo have been found dead with bite marks on their necks."

This made Sora gasped.

"We now go live to reporter Mina Amane with a someone who was the first to find one of the dead woman."

It now changed to a Woman with curly brown hair wearing purple holding a microphone.

"I'm here with Saki a young girl who was the first to find one of the dead woman.

Amane took the microphone to a girl with long black hair and red eyes wearing a nice looking red long sleeve shirt, black skirt, long black shocks and black leather boots.

"I was walking early in the mourning for a walk and I saw something on the side of a sidewalk so I went look to see what it was and I was shock to see a dead person with a bite mark on her neck."

Sora couldn't believe what was happening but got idea what was behide the murders.

"It must of been The Dark Tamers."

**The Hospital: 12:00pm **

Miyumi has been getting sick lately, Hitoshi and Claire took her to the hospital to see what was wrong. When Miyumi got out of the room she told Hitoshi and Claire some big news.

"I'm parent."

"What really for how long have you been?"

" Three months somewhere before Ryo disappeared."

"This is great were going to have another kid." Hitoshi said as he hug Miyumi.

They hugged for a little while as Claire was looking at them with a smile.

"This time lets keep a close eye on this one." Miyumi said while placing a hand on her stomach.

**At a mini mart: 12:20pm**

Tai was at a mini mart with Agumon (still in disuses) getting some snacks.

"Tai?" said Matt who just came in with Gabumon (also in disuses).

"Matt what are you doing here?"

"Just getting some snacks what about you?"

"Same thing."

A few minutes later Tai and Matt got their snacks and were outside the mini mart.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"The Dark Tamers their humans but their evil."

Tai knew what Matt was feeling. "We never faced humans before we only faced evil Digimon."

"T.K. asked if we could really fight them even if they are evil I told him we could figure something out but I don't know."

"Yeah… Kari asked me the same thing she also asked if we could really destroy their partners."

"Did you ask Hiro how to deal with this?" asked Matt.

"Yeah and he said they are a lot of people team up with Digimon who do bad stuff and when that happens then the only thing to do is fight."

"I guess since Digimon and human live together for long something like that was bound to happen."

"Yeah."

**A Ramen Shop: 12:21pm**

Claire with the Akiyama's were eating at a ramen shop and were sitting at a table close to the entrances.

"Wow I don't think I've ever eat ramen before it's so good." Claire said with joy.

"We haven't eat ramen in a long time I forgot that it taste so good." Said Hitoshi.

"So have I." said Miyumi.

The moment was good until two strangers in black came to their table.

One of them was a teenage boy with light blond hair wearing a black short sleeve leather jacket a black under shirt, black open figure gloves, black pants and black shoes.

The other was a blond man wearing a black jacket with a hood, black muscle shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots.

"Hello." Said the teenager who was looking at Claire.

"Um… hello who are you?" Claire asked.

"…You're asking a question like that?" said the teenage boy. "A puppet like you can't ever disobey us not ever."

Then the teenager garbed Claire by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you away from these two Vampire."

"Let her go!" Hitoshi shouted as he got up from the table.

The muscular one then came and punched Hitoshi in the stomach and hit him to the ground.

"Hitoshi!" Miyumi shouted as she went to her husband.

"Time to go Vampire, time to disappear!"

That last sentence made both Hitoshi and Miyumi blood go cold as it made them remember the letter. The letter that said Claire would disappear like their son.

"I won't let you!" Hitoshi shouted as he got up and punch the muscular man in the face. However the man stayed firm.

"That was a good punch for a normal person." Said the muscular man.

"Hold it right there!" said a cop who came with four others.

"Dame the cops!" "Dragon you know what to do!"

"Alright Wind." "Dracomon come out!"

"Got it!" said Dracomon who appeared behide the cops.

"What the, what is…" began one of the cops but was interrupted.

"DRACOMON DIGIVOLE TO… COREDRAMON!"

The little dragon Digimon was now a big blue dragon standing on his feet!

**At The Same Time**

"Tai I smell a Digimon." Agumon said.

"What!"

The sound of people screaming was heard as well as the sound of desrucsen.

"Something bad is happening we have to get that Digimon!"

"Alright!"

Tai and Matt along with their Digimon partner got to the scene to see a Digimon destroying cars and terrified innocent people.

"Agumon time to Digivole!"

"Right!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO… GRAYMON!"

Graymon came charging into the rampaging Digimon!

"What's going on!" said Wind as he got outside (still having a grip on Vampire).

"Hey there." Said a man who appeared in front of Wind.

The man had cool jet black hair and jet black eyes, he was wearing an open black coat with a black undershirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Who the hell ar… " began Wind but didn't finch because the man at fast speed punch Wind in the face knocking him five feet away.

Wind lost his grip on Claire and she went running to the Akiyama's.

Dragon had a grip on Hitoshi neck.

"Let him!" Claire shouted while kicking Dragon (which had no effect).

"Why do you care if he's hurt?" Dragon asked looking at Claire.

"Because he been taking care of me."

"Taking care of you?"

The man with jet black hair came at fast speed and push Dragon into a table which made him lose his grip on Hitoshi.

Both Miyumi and Claire ran to Hitoshi. "Hitoshi are you alright?" Miyumi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hitoshi said rubbing his neck.

"Looks like you two got my letter." Said the man with jet black heir.

"What you sent that letter!"

"Yeah I did and I would tell you some things but for your own safety you better get out of here." Said the man with jet black hair.

Hitoshi did want to know what was going on but he knew they had to get away from the chaos.

"Miyumi, Claire let's get out though the back."

"Okay."

Hitoshi and got Miyumi by the hand with his right hand and got Claire hand with the left as they head for the back exit.

"Alright now that their safe, time to help the kids." The man with jet black hair said as he ran outside.

Graymon and Coredramon were really going at it smashing many cars in the fight.

"Gabumon lets help out!"

"Alright!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO … GARURUMON!"

Wind saw Garurumon and Tai and Matt behide him.

"Kids!" "The heroes here are kids!"

Tai saw Wind with an angry look on his face.

"Is he a Dark Tamer!"

Wind was walking up to Tai and Matt really fast and began talking.

"If you are the heros here then you must know where the Angel of Light." "So where is she?"

Garurumon got in between the kids and Dark Tamer while glaring at Wind.

"We're not going tell you anything." Said Tai.

"Oh is that how it is?" Well then Jetbirdmon!"

A bird the same size as Biyomon and wearing goggles came flying from above with his jet pack on his back.

"JETBIRDMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO…"

Before Jetbirdmon could warp Digivole a violet stone was thrown at him. The bird Digimon lost his thought and ended up hitting the roof of a car.

"What jus… who threw that!" Wind demanded.

"That was me." Said the man with jet black hair who was grinning.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Wind.

"Call me Dracula."

"Huh… why give yourself a name like that?"

"Nothing important but I'm here to help out the kids."

As soon as Dracula was done talking he threw another violet stone at Coredramon head.

The Dragon Digimon was dizzy and this allowed Graymon a chance to attack.

"Nova Blast!"

The attack hit the dragon Digimon head on and send him crashing into a building.

Wind growled then glared at Dracula.

"Why you… I'm going to kill you!"

Wind raised his arms in the air but nothing happen.

"What why haven't my arms… What did you do!" Wind demanded while glaring at Dracula.

Dracula smirk and spoke. "Your guys powers are link to your Digimon when they can reach the mega level you guys are really dangerous but the stones I threw made your Digimon's follow the rules of this dimension."

"Follow the rules of… what do you mean!"

"In this dimension you need a crest to go to the Ultimate and Mega level without one you can only go as far as the Champion level and since we aren't from this dimension that means there are no crests for you guys."

Wind looked even angrier then before now. "I'm … going… to… KILL YOU!"

Blades of winds came out of thin air and straight for Dracula but he dodged all the blades making it look easy.

"Wow and I thought you were though." Dracula said mocking Wind.

"Why you!"

Dracula then ran back inside the ramen shop as Wind gave chase.

"You can't run from!" Wind shouted as he gave chase.

Tai and Matt could only look on and wonder about what they just saw.

"Whoa what just…" Tai was interrupted before he could finish the sentences.

"Strike Bomber!"

The Dragon Digimon used his tail to slam Graymon into the middle of the street.

"Graymon!"

"Garurumon you got to help Graymon!" Matt told his partner.

"On it!"

Garurumon ran to help help his friend but was stop by the voice of Jetbirdmon.

"I'm still here!" shouted the bird Digimon from the roof of the car he fell on.

"JETBIRDMON DIGIVOLE TO… TURBOBIRDMON!"

The bird Digimon had become a bold eagle with gray feathers and was wearing a gray polite helmet as big as Birdramon and had a jetpack on his back.

"Turbo Blade!"

The bird Digimon flap both of his wings and two blades of winds came at really fast speed and trash Garurumon into a building.

"Garurumon!"

Turbobirdmon flew to where the wolf Digimon was and grabbed him with both feet and lift him up high in the air above a few buildings.

"Lets see how will you do when I drop you from the sky!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon was able to hit the bird Digimon in the chest and got himself free from the birds grasp and landed on his feet on the roof of a small building.

The bird Digimon shock off the damage and began to attack again.

"Turbo Speed!"

The Turbobirdmon jet pack went on and he was now charging like a speeding bullet but the wolf Digimon jump off the building and back on the street just barely avoiding the attack.

"Nova Blast!"

"Blue Flare Blast!"

The attacks from both Graymon and Coredramon attacks collide then cause an explosion.

The fight was raging between the Digimon's but then Dragon came out of the ramen shop carrying a knock out Wind on his shoulder.

"Lets get out of here now!"

The Dark Tamers Digimon's were confused but obey none the less.

Coredramon dedigivole back into Dracomon and went to his partner. Turbobirdmon flew to the Dark Tamers then Dragon got hold of his left claw as Dracomon got hold of the right. Then the bird Digimon flew away.

Graymon and Garurumon Didigivole to Agumon and Gabumon as their partners ran up to them.

"Agumon you feeling alright?" Tai asked his partner condition.

"I'm alright."

"Gabumon are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Matt."

Dracula came out of the ramen shop to see the damage that has been done. He made a whistle sound when he saw the damage.

"You guys did a number out here."

Tai and the rest heard Dracula and turn their heads to where he was.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"Didn't you hear me before?" "The name Dracula."

"I heard that but who are you really?" Tai asked not sure if he could trust this new guy.

Dracula walked up to Tai and spoke. "I'm on your guys side, just helping you guys out of this one."

"But why did you help us?" Tai asked,

"I love kids I didn't want you to get killed." Dracula answered while patting Tai on the head.

Tai shock his hand off and spoke again. "I still got a few question to ask."

Dracula smiled like he was amused. "Alright start asking question."

"First off what were those stones you threw?"

"This thing?" Dracula got out a violet stone from his pocket. "This stone is from the Garden of Time and Space, they make Digimon's who get hit by them follow the rules that this dimension goes by."

"From the Garden of Time and Space… wait when you were talking to that Dark Tamer you said since we don't come from this dimension."

"Oh… I guess let that slip." Dracula said while patting his head on the back.

"Are you from the same dimension they came from?"

"Yeah pretty much I uses to be one of them actually."

Tai, Matt, and their Digimon partners moved a few feet away from the man and got ready in case he did anything.

"Hey I said uses to be… I left them a few years ago and not a lot knew about me, like the ones we just fought."

"But how do we know we can trust you?"

The man sighed "I guess I can't convince you guys right now since I did come out of the blue so will just have to talk later." With that Dracula walk away down the street.

"Tai do think we can trust him?" Agumon ask.

"I don't know Agumon but we should tell everyone else about this.

* * *

So that's that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it.

I'll try not to take so long with adding new chapters.

See you next time.


	13. When the Sun sets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters from the show or even the last names of Ryo parents**.

**Warning: There are a few sexual parts in this chapter**.

In this chapter you get to know more about the Dark Tamers so you can discied which ones are god, evil, or not so evil.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Day 7**

**Chapter 12 When the Sun Sets**

**Akiyama Residents: 1:58pm**

Claire and the Akiyama got back home safely, after what happen at the Ramen Shop. They were sitting in the leaving room, with Hitoshi sitting on a chair, and Miyumi and Claire sitting on the chough because Claire wanted to ask a question.

"What were you talking about a letter?" Claire asked.

Hitoshi and Miyumi were quite for a few seconds then Hitoshi spoke. "We got a letter not long before you came… it said that a girl would come if one of us stay outside during the night."

Miyumi was next to speck. "It also said that if we didn't look after the girl she would disappear like our son."

Claire remember what the blond teenager said at the ramen shop.

"Time to go Vampire, time to disappear!"

Claire was getting scared now but then another thought came into mind as she turns her head towards Hitoshi. "You got hurt because of me!"

"No … it wasn't your fault."

"But it was." Claire covered her face with both hands. "Their after me and you got hurt."

Miyumi held Claire close and try to calm her down. "Don't worry will keep you safe."

"That's right we're going to protect you no matter what." Hitoshi said. "Will be okay."

Claire clam down a little but still had something stuck in her mind.

In her mind she thought. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

**On a beach on File Island: 2:00pm**

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon got off of Whamon and said their good bye.

"Bye Whamon Thanks for the ride!" Ryuzaki said waving his hand as Whamon went back to sea.

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon were now walking on the right side of the beach.

"So what do we do now?" asked the dark dino.

"Go wherever the wind takes us. "Answered Ryuzaki."

**Playground in the Park: 2:30pm **

Dracula was standing up and lying on his back on a tree thinking.

"How do I get those kids to trust me?" Dracula thought. "I'm mean I guess I do look very supious but I help them out didn't I?"

"Hey mister can you play hide and seek with us?" ask a little boy who tugging on his leg.

A few more kids came up to Dracula.

"Please mister?" ask a little girl.

"Yeah you look really cool."

Dracula smiled gently and spoke. "Alright just one game."

"Yay!" the kids shouted happily.

As Dracula closed his eyes the kids ran to find a place to hide.

**10 minutes later**

Dracula found all the kids and had them around a small clearing.

"Wow mister your good at playing hide and seek."

"Yeah but, you kids really shouldn't play with stranger." Dracula told the kids gently. "I'm nice but others might not be."

"He's right kids you shouldn't play with stranger." Said a woman with orange hair tied in the back, blue eyes wearing glasses, wearing red and high heels.

"Its time to go, your parents are coming to pick you up."

"Okay!" the kids shouted as the kids ran to their school.

Dracula went up to the teacher with a turn on smile on his face. "Hey are doing anything tonight?"

The teacher blush when she saw his face. "Nothing why?"

"I'll find you tonight and we can have a night to ourselves." He said as he lift her chin.

"Okay." Said as she blush like she was under a spell.

**Primary Village: 5:03pm**

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon got to the Primary Village, the place where Digimon are born.

"Wow this place is like a little kids world!" shouted Ryuzaki.

"Are you a Digidestined?"

Both Tamer and Digimon turn their heads to the right to see an Elecmon.

"Yeah I'm a Digidetined." "What is this place?"

"This is the Primary Village it's where Digimon are born."

A Botamon then came bouncing up in front of them.

"Hey little guy your suppose to be asleep." Elecmon said as he pick up the little Digimon.

Elecmon went to take the baby Digimon to his curdle. Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon decide to follow him. Elecmon places the Botamon in his curdle as the rest of the baby Digimon sleep.

"Wow there are a lot of baby Digimon here." The Tamer whispered as he looked at all the Baby Digimon.

**Just outside of the Primary Village: 5:23pm**

After saying a quick goodbye to Elecmon Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon were continuing their adventure.

"Where should we go now?" DarkSilvermon asked.

"How about that tall moun…" Ryuzaki didn't get to finish his sentence because a Snimon came flying past them.

"What was that!"

"It's headed for the Primary Village!" shouted DarkSilvermon.

"The Digimon babies, we have to protect them!

**Primary Village: 5:25pm **

Elecmon was fighting the Snimon but wasn't doing good.

The mantis Digimon roared and was headed for the defenseless baby Digimon's who were trying to get away.

"Don't you dare!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Elecmon shoot electrically bolts from his tail to the enemy but it had no effect.

The mantis Digimon turn towards Elecmon and was about to attack.

"DARKSILVERMON DIGIVOLE TO… DARKSILVERDINOMON!"

The big Dark Dino came charging towards the enemy.

"Dark Silver Slash!"

DarkSilverDinomon fin glowed with a dark light and he went for strike but then the mantis Digimon block it with his blades that were glowing black. They were locked in combat like two samurai.

"Hit him while he's close!" Ryuzaki told his partner.

"Alright!"

"Dark Blaster!"

The Dark Dino shoot the attack right into mantis Digimon head. The Snimon head came right off as it bleed black blood then burst into bits of data.

DarkSilverDinomon didigivole back into DarkSilvermon. "Did we make it on time?" ask the Dino Digimon?"

Elecmon check all the Baby Digimon then went to Ryuzaki and his partner. "All of them are safe."

"Whew… that good to hear." Ryuzaki said relived.

"Thanks you two saved me and all the Digimon babies." Elecmon thanked the two.

"It was nothing."

"Were both just glad that all of you are safe." Said DarkSilvermon.

**The Park: 7:40pm**

The sun had set and the Dark Tamers Sand and Blade were walking in the park.

"Where the in the world is Vampire!" Sand shouted outside his mind.

"We have to be patient." Blade told him."

Then they walked pass two teenage boys who were talking at a bench, one of them had orange hair and a light blue cap and wearing a red shirt and light blue shirt, the other boy had brown hair and wearing glasses and wore a orange shirt and blue pants.

"Hey did you finish your homework?" asked the one with brown hair and glasses.

"Not yet but think I'll have it done at the last minute." Said the one with orange hair and a light blue cap.

Sand stopped walking and had a look of great anger on his face.

Blade saw the angry look on Sand face. "Sand don't."

Before Blade could do anything to stop him Sand turn around and turn some of the stone path into sand then used it to grab the two boys.

"What's going on!" the boy with the cap cried.

They were brought in front of Sand with a look of deep anger that made the boys terrify.

"Work should be done right away!" "Kids don't know anything about work!" "KIDS SHOULD JUST DIE!"

In a horrifying event Sand used his powers over sand to thrash the boys against the trees so variously you can tell he was trying to kill them!

"Sand stop it their just kids!" Blade cried trying to stop Sand.

"THAT'S THE REASON THEY SHOULD DIE!"

"Someone help, police help them!" shouted a woman who saw what was happening.

"Dame it!" "It'll take longer to find Vampire if the police are after us!" Sand let the boys go and ran off.

Blade went to check on the boys and was relieved to see they were knock out.

"Sand why do you have to be like that?" Blade thought in his mind.

Blade then ran from the scene and out of sight.

**Outside of a Village in the Digital World: 8:00pm**

The Sun had set and Reaper and Beetle were walking around a Digimon Village.

"Dame it we don't have a clue where Shadow is!" shouted Reaper.

"Our Digivice's just send us at a random location." Said Beetle. "Lets hope that our Digimon had better luck then we did."

Not long after Reapermon and Kuwagamon came.

"Did you guys find anything?" Reaper asked.

"No we didn't." Reapermon answered.

"What the hell we're never going to find him at this rate!" Reaper was angry that they were completely nowhere.

"Since we haven't found anything why don't we take it out on that village?" Beetle said smiling evilly.

Reaper looked at the village and smile evilly. "Yeah why not?"

**Destroyed Digimon Village: 8:29pm**

The village was destroyed and their was nothing bur ruin.

"Ah ha ha!" "That was so awesome I feel so much better now!" Reapers laugh with evil joy.

Reapermon came behide Reaper. "Yes killing just makes me feel so alive!"

A Gekomon was trying to run away but Beetle grab him by the lag.

"Hey GrandKuwagamon catch!" Beetle shouted as he threw the Gekomon in the air.

"GrandKuwagamon flawed in and crush the poor Digimon with his pincer.

"Maybe coming to the Digital World isn't so bad after all." Beetle thought smiling evilly.

**In a forest on File Island: 8:46pm**

Ryuzaki and DarkSilvermon were sitting around a small fire eating fish on a stick.

"Hey DarkSilvermon?"

"Yes?"

"Black Blood isn't normal is it?"

"I don't think so."

"That Snimon had black blood and so did those other Digimon's we fought along our way here and they all were trying to kill for no reason."

"You think something wrong?"

"Yeah and I think we should keep an eye on this island."

"You want to protect this island don't you Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki smiled and got up. "This island needs to be protected and I think we should be the heroes of the night."

"Heroes of the night?"

"Yeah, evil Digimon might attack at night so we have to make sure everyone has a good sleep!"

"If that what you want to do then let's do it." DarkSilvermon said as he got up and smile.

"Alright then let's get started." Ryuzaki said sounding determine and very heroic.

**Dracula Room in Midnight Hotel: 9:00pm**

The room curtains were open so the night sky could be seen. The teacher from before was lying on her back holding Dracula close to her and both were cover with a sheet. The teacher had her glasses off and her hair down.

Dracula was biting her neck and sucking her blood and she enjoyed the feel. She then gently fell to asleep. Dracula took his fangs out then rested his head on a pillow next to them. He then places both of his hands under his head and had a grin on his face.

"Man I love the blood of hot woman."

**A Room in Sunset Hotel: 9:12pm**

Wind was laying on his back on his on the bed with his both of his hands behide his hand. A girl with orange hair in pink tails had her head on Wind chest and berthing in his scent and both were covered with a sheet.

"You know I'm still mad about what happen to me earlier." Wind said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the girl ask leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

Wind stop her with his right hand. "You know I think there is a way you can help."

Wind then push her to the bottom end of the bed then cover her mouth with his right hand and his left hold her arm and then bite her neck so hard that blood was coming out. The girl felt so much pain and try to scream but couldn't with her mouth covered. She tried to get free but couldn't and then very slowly began to die.

When she died completely Wind took his fangs out of her neck. "That helps a little." Wind said as he wipes some of the bloody mass on his mouth.

**In Another Room in the Sunset Hotel: 9:25pm**

Dragon was lying on top of a woman with dark red hair and sucking her blood. They both were coved with a sheet and the woman was enjoying the feel of his fangs. The woman fell asleep then Dragon took his fangs out of her neck.

After words he got up from the bed and put on his pants. Someone started knocking on the door so Dragon went to open it. The person at the door was Wind wearing only his pants.

"Hey Dragon can you help me out?" ask Wind.

"You killed your victim again?"

"What?" We are vampire that what we do." Said Wind. "Why don't you kill yours?"

"I don't like it when innocent people have to die." Answered Dragon.

"I swear I don't know how I'm able to stand you."

"It's just who I am and I'm glad you can stand me." Dragon said smelling.

Wind turn his eyes away. "Whatever… but anyways can you help hide my victim body?"

"I will."

**In a Dark Ally: 10:00pm**

A Woman was running for her life in a dark ally. She had an even cut black hairstyle and blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, light blue skirt, and red high heels.

She trip and try to get up but she heard a creepy song.

"Little kitty… little kitty… little lost cat… where in the world is your home at?"

The creepy song kept on going and woman was terrified. Then she felt someone pick her up from the ground and she now looking at the face of Phantom who was smiling so wide that she could see his sharp fangs.

"Please someone help." The woman begged with tears in her eyes.

"No one can help you." Phantom said with his creepy voice.

Phantom then bite the woman neck hard as she scream in agony.

**Ryo Room: 11:12pm**

Claire was awake looking at the white device in her hands. She was wearing purple pajamas and was sitting on the bed.

"Who am I?" Claire began talking to herself. "Who were does guys back there, why did they call me Vampire, those this device hold the answers I need?"

Claire got up and walked to the window. She looked at her eyes in her reification.

"Is jet black a normal color?"

Now that she thought about it none of the people in the city had jet black eyes only the two guys that were trying to take her away and the man with jet black hair.

She closed her eyes and the image of Hitoshi being held by the neck was stuck in her mind.

"Hitoshi and Miyumi have been so good to me I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

Claire turns back to room and thought. "Maybe I should run away."

But then when she open her eyes and looked at the room the images of Hitoshi and Miyumi when she first met them appeared in her mind. They had that same expression of sadness then the picture of Ryo appeared in her mind.

"Running away would only hurt them more." she realized.

Claire sat back on the bed then started holding the pillow like a stuff animal.

"How come I never ask myself who I was before?" She began asking herself. "Why does a part of me feel so scared about the truth?"

"What's going to happen?"

* * *

That it for this chapter and I hope this give you an idea what the Dark Tamers here are like.

Next time they're going to be a battle in the night sky and Violet meets her partner.

See you next time!


	14. Wings in the Night Sky

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any characters from the anime show.

This chapter has been rewriten because of the bad spelling I did before and I wanted to fix it a little bit.

**Warning: **There is a sexual part involving Dracula in this chapter.

Okay this chapter is long and their some talking and action in this one.

Claire will meet her partner for the first time but it's not really the first time.

I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Day 8**

**Chapter 12 Wings in the Night Sky**

**In a Dark Warehouse: 1:00am**

Inside of a dark warehouse the five Dark Tamer that were in the human world along with their Digimon partners where talking among themselves.

Wind and Jetbirdmon where standing in front of everyone with Dragon and Dracomon standing next to them. Blade and Phantom where sitting on boxes next to their Digimon partners. Sand and was also sitting down on a box with SandSnakemon warp around his neck.

"We found Vampire in the city." Said Wind.

All the Dark Tamers except Dragon gasped when hearing this.

"Well then why isn't she here?" Sand asked looking annoyed.

Wind hesitated before specking again." The heroes here got in our way."

"Heroes?" Phantom grew an evil smile on his. "Did you guys have fun killing them?" "Did you make them suffer slowly!" Phantom was looking very excited.

Wind looked angry and embarrass. "There… still… alive."

"What!" Phantom looked shocked and disappointed. "That's no fun!" "Why didn't you kill them!"

Wind didn't want to answer that so Dragon spoke up.

"We where almost defeated." Said Dragon.

Wind got really angry hearing that. "They just got lucky!"

Phantom started laughing. "You two where beat!" "Ah ha ha ha ha!"

Candlemon started laughing as well. "Ah ha ha ha… I never thought you guys where that weak!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I never thought you fools where so weak and pathetic." Sand said with an angry look on his face. "I knew a child like you was never cut out to be the leader this group."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

JetBirdmon got in front of Wind before he could lash out. "You don't know what happen we would of killed them if it wert for that Man!"

"What man?" Sand ask wondering.

"A man we believe is one of us." Dargon said.

"One of us?"

"He had the same kind of speed and strength as we do and even had jet black eyes." Dragon told them.

"What was his name?"

"He said it was Dracula."

"Dracula?" Sand was thinking about the name but nothing came up. "I have never heard of anyone of that name."

"We don't know who he is but because of him we lost sight of Vampire but that's only a few problems we have another." Dragon said.

"Another?"

"Vampire has a will of her own."

All the Dark Tamers except Wind gasped and were socked.

"How can that be?" Sand asked in confusion. "She nothing but a puppet there is no way for her to have a will of her own!"

"She refused to come with us and she was worried about a man she was with." Dragon said.

"What man?"

"A man name Hitoshi." "That was the name I heard them go by."

"She got to be staying with him or something." Wind said calming down.

"We should look into this it might take long but we should find Vampire evenly." Blade said.

"Yes we should since these fools failed us so horrible." Sand said.

"Shut up already!" Wind shouted getting angry again.

"Why should I?" "It doesn't matter how you failed if you can't get one thing right you are nothing but a worthless child." Said Sand.

Wind looked even angrier then before now. "I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" Wind summoned wind that pass Sand head.

"Why don't you prove it by killing those Heroes yourself?" Sand asked still looking annoyed.

"Fine I will!" Wind stormed out of the warehouse at top speed.

"Hey wait for me!" Jetbirdmon cried following his partner.

Dragon was about to follow them but Sand used his power to turn some of the concrete on the ground into sand to block Dragon way.

"Don't follow them once he gets himself killed we can find him and kill the heroes ourselves."

Dragon turns to Sand with a shock look. "But… but he our leader in this group he shouldn't let him die!"

"He's nothing but a worthless kid we can make up something up so Master Chaos doesn't find out."

"Lie to our master!" Dragon was shock at what Sand was saying.

"Of course we don't need any kids among the Dark Tamers."

"Your underestimating them Wind and all the other teens among the Dark Tamers are strong that's why there with us." Blade said in a clam voice. "There is no way Wind can lose so easily."

Dragon wasn't going to tell them that his and Wind digimon partner can only go to the champion level now because Wind would get angry.

Sand glowed and touches his snake under his neck. SandSnakemon began to purr.

"Dragon did you get the heroes names?" Blade asked.

"No but I do know what they look like."

"Alright then tell me and everyone else doesn't say a word." Blade told everyone else. "I'm second in command and this is an order."

"Humph… so you growed a spin." Sand said. "Alright then I'll be quit.

"No promises." said Phantom.

"Alright then." Dragon took a deep breath before speaking. "They were two them and both of them were kids and…"

Dragon didn't get to finch because Phantom stated laughing hard.

Blade pulled out one of his sword and pointed at the one who was interrupting.

"I said don't say a word." Blade said in a serious tone. This got Phantom to stay quite. "Continue." Blade told Dragon.

"Alright, one of them is a boy with big brown hair and wore goggles and the other was a boy with blond hair with blue eyes."

"And their Digimon's?"

"A Graymon and a Garurumon."

"CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON WHAT THE HELL!" Sand shouted at the top of his lauges.

Blade pointed the sword to Sand neck. "I think you said enough."

"You think I'm intimidated by the likes of you!"

"If you don't behave then Master Chaos will know of all the things you said behide his back." Blade said coldly.

Sand for the first time looked scared but he tried to look serious. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would so how about for once in your life… shut up."

Sand was shocked but kept quit.

Blade then put his sword away and began to call out orders. "We need to find out where these kids are and we should start by looking for which school they go to."

"And if we see Dracula?" asked Dragon. "He has jet black hair, pale skin, and like the rest of us he has jet black eyes."

"Then we try to find out who he is and what he's up too and if he doesn't tell us it will be best to kill him." Blade said.

**The Streets of Tokyo: 3:00am**

Wind was walking around in an empty street with only JetBirdmon with him.

"Those basted's I'll show them I'm not weak." Wind said out loud.

"But Wind I can't go to mega or ultimate anymore." The bird Digimon said.

"We can kill those kids with no problem."

"But we don't know where they live."

Wind stop walking and began to get angry again because he knew his partner was right.

"We'll just have to find them tonight." Wind said as he began to walk again.

Wind was about to turn on the next corner but saw something and push his partner back.

What's going on?" asked the bird digimon.

"Shh."

Wind carefully looked at where he was about to turn and saw Dracula walking with a hot blond lady.

Wind put on an evil smile and spoke. "I think our luck is changing."

**Dracula Room in the Midnight hotel: 3:55am**

Dracula was in bed covered with a sheet along with the blond woman from before and they were making out.

"I love." Said the woman.

"Yeah too bad I don't feel the same way." Dracula said before he started sucking her blood.

The woman was enjoying the feel of his fangs and clearly didn't hear what Dracula said.

Dracula then sense something coming and he took his fangs out of the woman neck who then fell into a deep sleep.

A huge wind came and shattered the glass of the window. The cretins where rip up by blades of wind.

Then Wind using his own powers to stay in was seen right behide where the window was with TurboBirdmon flying behide him.

"Hey there I'm here to kill." Wind told Dracula with an evil smile.

"Dame it why now!" Dracula shouted while sitting up.

Wind was now summoning more wind. "This is for making me look like a fool!"

"I think you are a fool." Said a small voice.

"Who said that!"

Wind turn to his right to see a little bat Digimon that looked like a stuff animal. The bat Digimon had orange eyes, orange marks on his face, and an orange circle on his belly.

"VAMPIREBATMON DIGIVOLE TO… VAMPIREMON!"

The cute little bat turn into a man with very pale skin long black hair and blood red eyes, he wore a Goth black shirt, black pants with holes and a chain hanging from the pocket, he was bear footed and has a pair of black bat wings.

"What the…"

"Dark Wing!" Vampiremon flap his bat like wings and a dark wind pushed Wind into another building.

Before TurboBirdmon could react Vampiremon garbed hold of the bird Digimon and pushed him into the street.

The bird digimon knock the vampire digimon off of him and began to attack.

"Turbo Blad…"

The bird digimon was punch in the face by Dracula and was knock into a building.

Dracula was wearing only his pants and was bear footed. He was in a karate stance.

"You okay buddy?" He called out to his partner.

Vampiremon got up and spoke. "Yeah I'm fine I can't believe they attack when you were having a good time."

"I know can you believe it!" Dracula look a little annoyed while still holding his fighting stance.

Wind came to the street and circle himself in wind. "You won't make a fool out of me this time!" Wind shouted blowing blades of wind at the man.

Dracula at quick speed dodged the attacks and then rush into Wind and push him in the stomach sending him a few feet away.

Wind got up looking really angry. "Dame you!"

Then very suddenly a rip was open in the middle of the street and two Devidramon's came out.

"What… how did they get here?" Dracula wonder.

The two Devidramon then flew into the sky.

"Dame it we have to stop them before they hurt someone!" Dracula shouted.

"I'm on it!" Vampiremon was about to fly up but was grabbed by TurboBirdmon.

"You won't get away!" The bird digimon said as he flew up into the air.

Wind grabbed Dracula by the shoulder and pushed him onto the hotel wall then dragged him up the building in high speed.

"I'm not going to let you get away!" Wind shouted as he threw the man onto the roof of the hotel.

Dracula got up and gave the blond Dark Tamer a serious glare. "Innocent people might get hurt by those two digimon and I need to stop them!"

A dark wind gather around the man and then black bat wings appeared on Dracula back.

"You want a fight!" "You got one!"

**Izzy Room: 4:08am**

Izzy was asleep in his room with Tentomon. It was peaceful until Tentomon heard a sound outside. He open the curtains a little and saw a Devidramon in the sky.

"Oh no!" Cried the insect digimon. "Izzy wake up!"

**Ryo Room: 4:11am**

Claire was sleeping but then heard a sound outside. She got up look outside the and saw a digimon flying in the sky.

"A Digimon!" Claire closed her mouth with her hand. "Wait… how do I know that word?"

The digimon then flew into the city.

"On no."

Claire didn't know why but she went down stairs quietly and went though the front door and ran into the streets. She did all this without even changing out of her pajamas or even to put on some shoes.

**Sora Room: 4:13am**

"Sora, Sora!" Biyomon caired out trying to wake up her partner.

"Biyomon what's going on?" Sora said waking up.

"There a Devidramon flying outside!"

"What!"

**In the Sky: 4:15am**

Kabuterimon was flying in the sky with Izzy on top (who got his cloths on really quickly). They were flying through a Devidramon.

"Kabuterimon we have to stop that digimon before he anyone gets hurt!"

"On it Izzy!"

They flew close enough to attack.

"Electro Shocker!"

The virus type digimon was hit on the back and began to fall down but got control of itself and flew back up.

"Get ready Kabuterimon!"

The devil digimon went for a strike but the insect dodge the attack. The devil digimon kept striking really fast and Kabuterimon was trying his best to keep dodging.

"How can it be this fast!" Izzy thought.

"Metro Wing!"

Fire stuck the devil digimon causing it to fall.

"Izzy are you okay!" called Sora who was hanging onto Birdramon right foot.

"Yeah I'm fine but we have to attack that digimon before it gets up again!"

The devil digimon was getting control of itself again and came for the two flying digimon's.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Metro Wing!"

The two attacks hit the devil digimon directly. The Devidramon cough out blood just before it turn into bits of data.

"We got him Izzy!"

**In the streets of Tokyo: 4:30am**

Claire was running around the streets looking for the Digimon that she saw.

"Why am I looking for something that can kill me?" Claire was wondering what she was doing.

Then she saw something hopping around and going to an ally. Claire followed it and saw it go inside a box.

Claire feet moved on it's own and she bend down next to the box. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she moved her hands closer to the box.

Then what came out of the box was a cute bunny with purple fur, green eyes, white paws and feet, white puffy tail, and a white belly.

"Are you Claire?" asked the bunny digimon.

"Yes." Claire answered.

"I've been searching for you."

Before anymore question could be asked the last Devidramon landed in front of the ally.

"Dark Wing!"

A dark wind blow the devil digimon onto the street.

The bunny hop into Claire arms as she got up and looked where the Devidramon fell.

"What did that?" Claire asked.

"I did that." Said a man with pale skin and bat wings who was flying in the air. "I am Vampiremon."

"Vampiremon?"

"Turbo Speed!"

Like a speeding bullet a giant bird digimon came crashing into Vampiremon and ramming him into a building.

"Vampiremon!"

The man with jet black hair that Claire saw from before came flying in with bat wings.

"You… you're the man from before!"

Dracula turn to Claire and looked surprise. "What the… I didn't think you were here!"

"We aren't done yet!" The blond Dark Tamer shouted as he came flying in.

Wind blew more blades of wind and Dracula dodged them and then flew up and push Wind in the stomach making the Dark Tamer fall down.

"Agrh… why doesn't any of my attacks work!"

"Because you fight with too much anger." Dracula answered.

"I couldn't agree more." Said a dark voice.

Everyone turn to where the voice was coming from and on top of a building was a NeoDevimon.

"You… your one of the Demons of Darkness!" Dracula shouted.

"Yes and I'm sure that your wondering way I'm here." Said the devil digimon.

"Why then?"

"To test out my new powers." Answered the devil digimon who then snap his figures.

A rip appeared and the two more Devidramon's came out.

"What the hell!" Dracula yelled in shock.

NeoDevimon looked at the two digimon's he summoned then gave a command. "Fly into the sky and destroy this city." With that the two devil digimon's flew into the sky then NeoDevimon disappeared into a dark portal.

Then everyone heard some scramming and saw two woman who were back against a wall because the Devidramon from before had woken up and was ready to kill the two woman.

"Oh no!" cried Claire.

"Dame it!" Dracula was about to run over to save the two woman but Wind grabbed hold of his arms and shoulders from behide.

"You won't get away from me this!" "I'm going to kill you and show everyone I'm not weak!"

Dracula was getting really angry with the Dark Tamer. "I've had enough with you!"

Dracula used his weight to throw Wind off his back and send him flying to the building TurboBirdmon ram Vampiremon.

"Dark Wing!"

Vampiremon used dark wind to blow the bird digimon into his partner.

"I'll deal with you another time!" Dracula got a light blue stone from his pocket and threw it at the Dark Tamer and his partner.

A portal open and took Wind and TurboBirdmon then close with them inside.

"Vampiremon we have to save those woman!" Dracula shouted pointing to where the lady's were.

"On it!" Vampiremon shouted while flying as fast as he can.

"Vampire Claw!"

The vampire digimon right hand turn into a claw and at the neck of time cut off the Devidramon hand.

The devil roared in pain as he bleed black blood.

"Vampire Claw!"

Vampiremon stabbed the devil digimon in the heart and left his claw there for a few seconds before pulling it out. The Devidramon then turn into bits of data.

Dracula ran up to the two woman who were on the ground with their heads down. "Are you two okay?"

The two woman look up and when they saw Dracula face and his strong body they were completely under a spell.

"Yes." Said of the woman who had long brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"I've never seen a man as handsome as you." Said the second woman who had short dark hair.

Dracula looked turn on as they lean close to him but then the sound of destroyed building was heard from the distant.

Dracula groan when he heard the sounds. "Sorry ladies but I have to go so go home safely and forget what you saw tonight." He told the two while his eyes glowed.

"Okay." The two ladies said as they got up and walk away.

"Wait your eyes were just glowing!" Claire said out loud."

"Yeah I just put them under spell; it really just works on normal people not anyone with a digimon partner." Dracula told Claire.

Claire wanted to ask more about that but she wanted to ask something more important.

"You sent Hitoshi and Miyumi that letter and you must know who I am!"

Dracula looked nervous. "Well… uh… how should I say this?"

Then the sound of more buildings being destroyed was heard.

"I can't tell you right so head back to the Akiyama's and keep your friend close to you at all times." Dracula told Claire. "I hope we can meet again when nothing bad is happening.

With that Dracula then flew away with his partner flying in front of him.

"Wait!" Claire called out but to no avail.

**Kamiya Residents: 4:51am**

Tai and Hiro were sleeping in the living with Tai sleeping on the chair and Agumon sleeping right next to it and Tai was sleeping in his cloths. Hiro was sleeping on the couch while wearing blue pajamas that used to belong to Tai and Silvamon sleeping all curl up with Hiro.

Tai was sleeping soundly until Tai heard loud noises outside.

"Yawn… what's that noise?" Tai asked as he got up (and he is still in his usual cloths).

Tai open the curtains and saw two Devidramon's attacking the city.

"Oh no." Tai was now fully awake.

Tai ran to Agumon and began shaking him awake. "Agumon wake up wake up!"

Agumon wakes up very slowly. "What is it Tai?"

"Yeah it's really late." Hiro said as he began waking up (he was wearing blue pajamas that used to belong Tai).

"Two digimon are attacking the city!"

"What!" Agumon was awake now. "We have to stop them!"

"My point exactly now let's go!"

"Tai I'm coming with you." Hiro said.

"No Hiro you have to stay here." Tai told him.

"But… "

"Silvamon is still an in training digimon and all the bad guys are after you and Angel."

Hiro looked a little sad. "You mean I'll just get in the way."

"No that not it but you need to stay here."

"Huff… alright then."

"Okay stay safe." With that Tai and Agumon ran out the door.

Hiro was just standing in silents until he just thought of something.

"Wait why was Agumon in the living room?" "Was he sleep walking again?"

**Ishida Residents: 4:59am**

Matt and Gabumon were looking out the window and saw the two Devidramon's flying and destroying buildings.

"We have to stop them Gabumon."

**In the Sky: 5:04am**

Birdramon and Kabuterimon were getting ready to face the two Devidramon.

"Metor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The Digimon's lunch their attack's but they missed and then the two devil digimon began to attack.

The two devil Digimon kept on at fast speed as the Digidestined's digimon dodged every one of them.

"Vampire Claw!"

Suddenly at fast speed a shadowy figure came and came at the Deviramon that was attacking Birdramon and cut off the devil digimon arms.

The Devidramon cried in pain as it bleed black blood.

"Vampire Claw!"

A blow to the heart and then the devil digimon burst into data.

"What was that!" Sora thought out loud.

Before anyone could think more about what just happen the last Devidramon scratch Kabuterimon in the arm then knock Izzy off of his partner!

"Ahhhh!"

"Izzy!"

Kabuterimon went to fly to his partner but the devil Digimon kept that from from happen by striking him in the chest.

"Aghhhh!"

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted as he kept falling down.

"Vampire Claw!"

The shadowy figure came again and cut the devil digimon right wing off.

The digimon roared in pain as it began fall to the ground.

As Izzy was still falling a man with jet black hair with bat wing caught him.

"You okay kid?" asked the man.

"What… who are you?" Izzy asked but then realize the man was flying and had bat wings. "What are you!"

Then the sound of the devil digimon hitting the ground was heard as it left a big carter.

"Will talk when we get to the ground." The man said as he flew down. Kabuterimon and Birdramon flew after him.

Once they got to the ground the man put Izzy down and Kabuterimon and Birdramon dedigivole back into Tentomon and Biyomon.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said out loud while running to his wounded partner.

"I'm fine… really Izzy I just got a few scratches." Tentomon said trying to look strong.

Sora wanted to go to her friends but she needed to know something about the man with jet black hair.

"What are you?" "Are you a digimon?" Sora asked the man.

A dark wind left the man and his bat wings disappeared.

"I'm not a digimon but I do have powers."

A man with pale skin and bat wings came flying down then he turn into a small cute bat who then got on the man shoulder.

"This is my partner VampireBatmon." Said the man.

"Partner?"

Before anymore questions could be asked the Devidramon who fell to the ground got up again and was about to strike!

"Howling Blaster!"

Blue fire hit the devil digimon on the back and then it burst into bits of data.

"Is everyone alright!"

Tai along with Matt and Agumon were riding on Garurumon.

"Yeah thanks for the save!" Sora called out.

Tai, Matt and Agumon got off of Garurumon before he dedigivole into Gabumon.

As they were running to their friends Tai and Matt notice Dracula.

"It's you!" Tai shouted.

Everyone stop what they were doing and turn their heads towards Dracula.

"You know this guy?" asked Sora.

"Yeah and he's one of the thing's we wanted to tell you about." Tai said.

Tai, Matt, and their digimon's then notice the small digimon on the man shoulder.

"Is that a digimon?"

Dracula rubbed a finger on his partner check. "Yeah this little guy is my partner."

The little digimon loved the fell of his check being rubbed. "I'm VampireBatmon."

"You have a digimon partner!"

"Of course I do."

"That's right you were a Dark Tamer." Matt said.

Sora, Izzy, and their digimon partner got further away from Dracula.

"Do I really look like a bad guy?" Dracula asked.

"Kind of." answered Tai.

"Oh come on!" "I help you take down those evil digimon's!"

"Well how do we know you didn't summon them?" Matt asked.

"It wasn't me it was one of the Demons of Darkness."

"A Demon of Darkness!"

"Yeah it was NeoDevimon who is the ultimate level of Devimon."

"Devimon." Matt whispered to himself.

"Yes and they are ten of them all together."

"Ten?" Tai wondered.

"NeoDevimon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Phantommon, MetalPhantom, SkullSatamon, SkullBaluchmon, SkullMeramon, SkullScorpiomon, and Cerberumon."

"That's what we are up against?"

"Yeah and they are a lot more trouble then the Dark Tamers here." "Specking of Dark Tamers that blond one from before came and attack me but I send him to the future."

"What do you mean the future?" Tai asked.

Dracula then got out a blue stone from his pocket. "I didn't have time to deal with him so I used one of these Time Stones to send him four or more years to the future."

"So that means he'll be back?" Tai asked.

"Yeah but not for a really long time but there something else I'm worried about."

"What's that?"

"The digimon we faced tonight were bleeding black blood."

"Black Blood?"

"We saw them bleeding black blood too." Said Sora.

"What dose that mean?" Tai asked Dracula.

"I don't know but It can't be good."

Everyone was trying to think of what it all meant for a minute but couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of anything right now but there is something else I wanted to ask you." Tai said to Dracula.

"What's that?"

"Why are you only wearing pants?"

The question made the man laugh a bit. "Oh that… well you see I was having a really good time with this really hot blond in bed before I was attack and I didn't have time to put all my cloths on."

This left everyone except for VampireBatmon speechless.

"You have a girlfriend!"

"No way I'd never sleep with the same woman twice." Dracula said with a grin but then realize he said that in front of kids.

Everyone else except VampireBatmon looked dissuaded.

"You're a pervert!" Sora yelled

"You are a bad guy!" Matt yelled.

The womanizer knew he was in deep water now.

"Maybe you kids should get back home because the sun is about to rise." Dracula then walk down the street while waving his hand.

"I hope the next time we meet you guys will find it in your hearts to trust me."

"I doubt it!" Tai shouted.

Once Dracula was out of sight the digidestin's talk amoug themselves.

"I knew there was something up with that guy." Matt said.

"He the kind of guy who only wants one thing from girls." Sora said.

"But he's right about one thing the sun is about to come up so we have to get home." Tai said. "Will talk about everything that's happen later at the park after we gets some rest."

**Ryo Room: 5:58am**

The sun was rising as it's light shine though the window. Claire was lying in bed with her new friend next to her.

"What's your name?" Claire asked the bunny digimon.

"VioletBunnymon."

"So you're a digimon?"

"Yes and I been searching for you."

"For me but why?"

"I don't know but something inside told me to look for Claire and when I saw you I knew it was you."

"So do you know who you really are?" Claire ask her friend.

"No I don't know who I really am." The bunny said with a sad look.

Claire realized they were alike and that they both needed to know who they really are.

"Let's try to find out together." Claire said with a smile.

The bunny digimon looked happy. "Okay that sounds nice and if anything happens I'll protect you."

* * *

That ends this chapter and in case you are wondering Wind and JetBirdmon won't be in the rest of this story and will be back in the next one.

Next time the Digidestined's are going to talk about what happen so far and the Dark Tamer Reaper meets with one of the Demons of Darkness MetalPhantomon who offering something dark.

That all for now and see you next time!


	15. Dark Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any of the character's from the show or games.

To anyone who reads this fanfic I'm really sorry it's been so long since I put a new chapter up but I had a lot of things to do in my real life.

I'm also thinking of making a Tokyo Main fanfic that I hope to put up soon and hope people out there will like it.

This chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to get it done with so here it is.

* * *

**Day 8**

**Chapter 13 Dark Temptation **

**Izzy Room: 8:00am**

Tentomon was resting with in Izzy bed while having bandages on his chest and left arm. Izzy was trying to contact Gennai on his laptop.

"Hello Gennai are you there?"

The screen then became clear and Gennai face could be seen clearly.

"Izzy I'm here is there something wrong?" ask the old man.

"Yes the Dark Tamers and one of the Demons of Darkness attack to city."

"Oh my do you have any idea why?"

"Not yet but there are a few things I need to tell you about."

"And what might they be?"

"A man who we think is a Dark Tamer claims he's trying to help us." Izzy told Gennai.

"What?" "What do you make of this man?"

"He has jet black hair and he has jet black eyes and has a digimon partner."

"I see." "You said that he's calming to help you?"

"Yes, he's helped us with the digimon's that attack our city but he's a womanizer who only wants one thing."

"Hmm… very scandals."

"I know so we don't think we can really trust him."

"I see but maybe he has some important information."

"He might but there one more thing I should tell you Gennai."

"And what might that be?"

"The digimon's that attack the city had black blood and they were stronger, and more faster than normal."

"I see so they attack your world as well." Said Gennai.

"What!" Izzy was surprised to hear the news. "There been digimon with black blood in the digital world too?"

"I'm afraid so."

"There has been digimon with black blood attacking viscously and they seem stronger and faster than normal." Gennai told Izzy.

Izzy was speechless for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Are the attacks really that bad?"

"The attacks are bad and it looks like some of these black blood digimon are headed for File Island."

"Do you want us to go over there and help protect the island?" asked Izzy.

"No that is all right because a new digidestined has appeared and has been helping us with these black blood digimon."

"A new digidestined!"

"Yes we don't know a lot about him but he goes by the name Ryuzaki and he shows a lot promise."

"That's good so someone else is helping us in this fight."Izzy was wondering about this new digidestined but he wanted to tell Gennai one more thing.

"I think the Demons of Darkness are behide these black blood digimon."

"Hmm… you think so?"

"Yes the man I motion earlier said a NeoDevimon brought the black blood digimons here." Said Izzy. "He also said the rest of the Demon of Darkness are a LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, MetalPhantomon, SkullBaluchmon, SkullMeramon, SkullScorpiomon, and a Cerberumon." "With SkullSatamon and Phantomon I think that makes ten."

"I see I'll be sure to let everyone else here know about what you just told me." Said Gennai.

"Alright then I'll go tell everyone else about what you told me."

"Alright now you and the others be safe now." With that Gennai sighed out.

**A wasteland in the Digital World: 8:40am**

The Dark Tamers Reaper and Beetle were walking in a wasteland with GrandKuwagamon flying high above them.

"There is nothing to kill out here and we haven't found Shadow anywhere!" Reaper shouted.

"Maybe will have better luck if we look at that mountain up ahead." Said Beetle pointed to a mountain up ahead.

"Alright we'll check out the place."

**The Mountain: 8:43am**

Beetle and Reaper got to the mountain riding on GrandKuwagamon. As soon as they got down they spotted two caves.

"I'll go in the cave in the right and you go to the left Reaper. Said Beetle. GrandKuwagamon you stay out here and keep watch."

GrandKuwagamon just nodded.

Beetle went inside the right cave and Reaper went in the left cave.

As Reaper went inside the cave Reapermon appeared from the shadow behide him.

"This is boring working with these Dark Tamers." Reapermon said.

"I know but we made a contact and it was either that or be left out to die."

"**Flashback"**

**A Dark City: 10:00pm **

A woman with long blond and green eyes wearing a red one-piece dress and red high heels was walking all alone at night and was unaware that someone was staking her.

It was Reaper with brown eyes and wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, long black pants, and black snickers with black shocks. He was holding a knife and had a wide smile on his face.

He came closer behide the woman but then she heard someone behide her. She looke behide her and saw Reaper with his wide smile and a knife in his hands.

The woman got scared and started running but Reaper ran after her. The woman kept on running then turn to run in a dark ally. Reaper followed her in with the same twisted smile on his face.

The woman then trip on her heel and fell to the ground. Reaper grabbed her by the arm and pull her up to his face. The woman looked terrified as Reaper smiled harder.

"Running to a dark alley wasn't very smart." Said Reaper.

As Reaper was about to go for the kill he suddenly felt great pain and he couldn't feel his left hand anymore.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Reaper screamed in pain and saw that his left hand has been cut off. He used his right hand to hold his arm and by doing so he let go of the woman. The woman took her chance and ran away.

Reaper looked around to see who cut off his hand. What he saw behide him was a young man with dark spike hair and dark blue eyes wearing a gray leather jacket, black leather pants, black boots, and most of all he was holding a sword in his right hand.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" demanded Reaper.

Instead of answering the man used his sword to stab into Reaper stomach then cut off one of Reaper legs.

"AHHHHHH!" Reaper scream at the top of lunges.

The man just walked out of the ally as Reaper bleed in pain.

"No... (cough)… (cough)… I… don want to… die." Reaper said as he bleeds to death.

"**Would you do anything to live?"** asked a dark voice in Reaper head.

"Yes I would do anything."

"**Then I will save you but only if you work for me."**

"I will… just pleases save me whoever you are." With those last words Reaper fell unconscious.

**Dark Lab: Time unknown**

Reaper was floating inside a tube sized tank with dark purple fluids in the center of dark lab. The lab room was big and round and had computers around the center of the room. The tank that Reaper was in was on a big pile of wires and more wires on the ceiling that were connected to the tank.

Reaper began waking up slowly. His vision was a little burley at first but then he was able to see where he was. He saw that he was in a lab and in a tube with dark purple fluids.

He saw his own refection on the glass and got a good look at his face and notice he had jet black eyes. He looked at the rest of his body and saw that he has his left hand again as well as his cut off leg and he was in good condition. He had a little bit more muscle.

"**So you are awake." **Said the same dark voice in Reaper head.

"I remember you." Reaper said in his mind. "Who are you, what am I'm doing here, and why am I naked?"

"**I am Chaos your lord and master and one day I will rule all dimensions." "You are here because you wanted to live and I have use for you." "As for you being naked that's not important but what is, is for you to meet your partner."**

Suddenly Reaper mind was sent to a completely black room with no light. For a few seconds nothing happen but then a tank like the one Reaper was in was glowing with dark fluids right in front of him.

The tank was a lot bigger than the one he was in but more importantly a Reapermon was inside it. The Reapermon notice the man looking at him and just stared.

"Who are you?" demanded the Reapermon.

"**This is your partner who will now go by the name Reaper."**

"My partner?" asked the Reapermon.

"**Yes an exchange for saving you from almost getting killed by those Royal Knights you will serve me and become this human partner."**

Reaper didn't know why but he listen carefully to what the dark voice was saying and didn't complained at all even though he was being force to take a new name.

"**I have given you Reaper the power of a vampire." "You will never age and you won't die in the sunlight like other vampires but you will have to feed on human blood from now on and you won't be able to turn anyone into a vampire." **

Reaper couldn't believe this was happening for real but this was all sounding good to him even the part about feeding on human blood.

"**I have even given you a link to Reapermon." "So even though you won't be as powerful as your partner you will be more stronger than any human."**

Reaper couldn't help but smile widely because now he was more deadlier then he ever was before.

"What about me?" asked Reapermon.

"**Now that you have a strong partner you are now strong enough to face the Royal Knights."**

"Hee hee excellent." Reapermon said with an evil smile on his face.

"**It's also important to know that you two are the thirteenth team to join the Dark Tamers."**

"Dark Tamers?" Reaper and Reapermon asked at the same time.

"**Yes the Dark Tamers." "A group of those who were chosen to be partnered with an evil digimon so you can carry out my will and kill anyone I tell you to kill." **

Reaper and Reapermon smiled at the sound of them killing.

"We get to kill?" the evil digimon asked.

"**Yes you will get to kill anyone in any way you want."**

Suddenly both Reaper and his partner were in a giant tank with the same dark fluid together and were now looking at each other in the face.

"Heh Heh… HA HA HA HA HA!" Reaper and his partner were now laughing uncontrollably.

Neither of them cared that they were force to work for someone else but the thought of killing with new and deadly powers filled them with dark joy.

"**End of Flashback"**

"Good times good times." Reaper said while smiling to himself.

"Yeah the first few months were good even when Beetle and Wind joined us." Said Reapermon.

"Yeah but then Blade, Dragon, and Voice join us and ruin everything for us!" Reaper said loudly with hate in his voice. "On top of all that Voice is that woman who got away and Blade is that same man who tries to kill me!"

"And they are all soft hearted!" his partner added.

"Yeah they never kill any of the victims they feed off of or kill anyone they say are innocent!" Reaper really hated Blade and the others. "And just when things couldn't get worse we get placed in the same team with two of them and it was there idea to make Wind leader and they made themselves second and third in command!"

"And ever since then we haven't been able to kill as many people as before!"

"Dame it if weren't for that contact we would of killed dose soft hearted bastreds!" Reaper shouted.

"You hate them." Said an unknown voice.

Both Reaper and his partner both got on their guard.

"Who said that!" Demanded Reapermon.

"I did not come to fight just to talk."

From the dark shadows of the cave Metal Phantomon figure appeared in front of them.

"I came to offer you something I think you're going to like." Said the Phantom digimon.

"Like what!"

"You hate the ones you work with."

"What that got to do with you?" demaned Reaper.

"I can free you from all the torment you have to endure all this time."

Reaper and his partner calm down a little because the thought of being free from Dragon and Blade sounded tempting.

"You can free us?"

"Yes but better yet wouldn't you want them dead as well?"

"Yes."

"I can help you but you have to do something for us exchange."

**The Park**: **10:00am**

All the digidestined's as well as Hiro and Angel gathered at the park to talk about the events so far. All the kids and their digimon were sitting in a circle in a clearing.

"Alright that we're all here let's get this meeting on the way." Tai said.

"As we all know Hiro and Angel came from a different time and space and that they are being targeted by the Sovereign of Darkness who been in this dimension for a while." "We don't know why he hasn't made a move when he first got here but we think maybe this dimension weaken him in some ways just like how Hiro and Angel digivice's got downgraded."

Everyone nodded at the information they already knew.

"We also know that the Dark Tamers are human who are partnered with a digimon just like us but there evil."

"And that there here causing trouble for some reason." Said Matt.

"Maybe they're here to kill us or to find a way to get back to our home world." Said Hiro.

"Maybe but they attacked the city yesterday for some reason." Tai said.

Everyone else gasped at hearing this.

"They attack the city yesterday!" shouted Hiro.

"Yeah but we don't know why they discied to attack all of a sudden."

"We fought agenst them and they really did have dark powers." Matt said.

"So you guys beat them?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but they got away but we got help from someone name Dracula." Tai said.

"Dracula?" almost everyone else said at the same time.

"You mean… like the… king of vampires Dracula?" Joe was saying feeling scared.

"I think that just his name but he helped us agenst the Dark Tamers and he says he on our side." Tai told everyone.

"Is he?" asked Angel.

"Were not sure." Said Matt. He had jet black eyes and told us he use to be with the Dark Tamers."

"Will talk about him a little later right now let's talk about last night." Tai said getting everybody attention. "A few digimon attack the city last night."

Everyone except Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Hiro gasped.

"They attack after midnight and were faster and stronger than normal and were bleeding black blood." Tai told everyone.

"Black Blood?" Gatomon asked.

"We don't know what the black blood is all about but I think what Dracula said is true and that the Demons of Darkness are behide this."

"If the Demons of Darkness are behide this then whatever it is must be something huge." Said Hiro with a worried tone.

"Yeah I think so too."

Tai then turn to Izzy. "Izzy you said you were going to contact Gennai about this right?"

"I did and he told me that there are digimon with black blood causing damage in the Digital world."

Everybody gasped at the bad news.

Tai stud up and yelled. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"They might need our help!" Matt yelled while standing up.

"Because a new digidestined has been fighting these black blood digimon's off." Answered Izzy.

"There a new digidestined?" said Tai who surprised by this news.

"Gennai said that they don't know a lot about him but his name is Ryuzaki and it sounds like they have a lot of faith in him."

Tai was quite for two seconds before specking. "So that means we have someone else on our side." Tai said with a smile.

"Ryuzaki?" Hiro said in his mind feeling like he heard the name before.

"What about that guy name Dracula you were talking about earlier." Asked T.K.

"I don't know if we can trust him." Said Matt.

"Yeah for all we know he could really be working for the Dark Tamers." Tai said.

"And he's a womanizing jerk who wants only one thing." said Sora.

"Ewww!" Mimi yelled.

Before anyone could talk about anything else Tentomon started filling pain again.

"Ow… Owww!"

"Tentomon!" Izzy spoke with worry as he went to his partner. "Are you okay?"

"I feel pain in my arm and chest." Tentomon said while holding one his right arm to his left.

Angel went to the insect digimon and held his right arm. "Maybe Bunnymon can heal the pain."

She was about to call Bunnymon over but then a pink light was glowing where Angel was holding Tentomon.

"What's going on!" Tai said rising his voice.

The light spread around Tentomon body then the bandages fell off as the scratches on his arm and chest healed up. The light then died down with everyone surprised at what just happen.

"Umm… are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yes I feel… better than ever!" Tentomon shouted excitedly as he flew a little bit up. "I feel as if I never got hurt!"

"Another power you guys have?" Izzy asked Angel.

"I guess so."

"Wow now we have even more to talk about." Tai said. "Let's get everything we need to talk about in this meeting done so we can relax a little.

**The Mountain: 11:00am**

Beetle was just getting out of the caves and was walking up the GranKuwagamon.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Said Beetle.

"Hey Beetle." Reaper said as he got out of the cave.

"Hey Reaper I'm going to take a wild guess and say you didn't find anything."

"Yeah but I notice something as I was looking around the cave. I notice Wind isn't in this dimension."

"What?" Beetle closed his eyes to see if he could sense Wind but couldn't find anything.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Beetle.

"I don't know where but there is something else you should know."

"What?"

Suddenly Reapermon came out of the shadows at quick speed!

"Grim Slasher!"

Reapermon garbed the insect digimon head with his Guilty Chain and the cut his head off with his Judgment Sickle!

"GRANKUWAGAMON!"

While Beetle was in shock Reaper came from behide and turn his arm into a Sickle and stab Beetle in the heart!

"It's time to die."

With that Beetle died and Reaper took his arm out which cause his dead friend body to fall to the ground. What was left of Grankuwagamon burst into bits of data. Beetle digivice then turn black then to dust.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Reaper and his partner laugh at the top of their lauges.

"You two have done well." Said MetalPhantomon said as he appeared in front of them.

"I wanted to kill him for a long time. Said Reaper. Even though he was my friend the thought of stabbing him the heart was all too tempting."

"I see well you kept your word so now I will give you the power of the Black Blood."

MetalPhantomon then made a dark wind and then small dark blades of wind cut Reaper in his right arm and Reapermon chest.

"You two are now Demons of Darkness who now have the power to kill any Dark Tamer that confronts the two of you."

Reaper looked at the cut bleeding on his and the same time Reapermon was looking at the cut bleeding on his chest as their red blood turns black.

"Heh… heh heh… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Next Time: The Dark Tamers in the human world find out where all the digidestin's live and are now planning their attack. The digidestin's have to fight with all their might and protect the families they love.


End file.
